Lost in Transition
by SD130413
Summary: SEQUEL TO FIX THE BROKEN PIECES! Olivia returns to the 1-6 after maternity leave, how can she manage family life and her job with two babies needing her and constant threats towards her? Violence and Smut!
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to FIX THE BROKEN PIECES, so check that out first! _

_So quick explanation of where this story begins – Olivia is going back to work after maternity leave, Amelia Harmony Summer Benson-Stabler and Sophia Trinity Autumn Benson-Stabler are six months old. Lizzie and Dickie are 11, Calvin is 10, Katie (Kathleen) is 15 and Maureen is 16 (turns 17 in this!) _

__

**One Police Plaza Day Care**

**7.33 am**

"I'm not ready to this Elliot." Olivia whispered as she kneeled in front of the double baby carriage.

"Yes you are, I know you can do this." He whispered back kneeling beside her.

Slowly Olivia unbuckled Amelia and then Sophia. She held them both in her arms and sat on the nearest chair.

"I can't ..." Her voice trailed off as she blinked back the tears surfacing in her eyes.

"Yes you can Liv. I know you can." He sighed.

They'd been discussing Olivia's return to work all week. She had been looking forward to getting back until it dawned on her that she would have to leave the twins at day care. Cassie the blonde haired nineteen year old smiled and rushed over to them, she had been a babysitter for the Stabler family since they had moved in next door to her and Olivia and Elliot had given a recommendation for her when she had applied for a job at the day care centre. Elliot smiled weakly at Cassie who understood what he meant.

"Hi Detective Benson how are we this morning?" She asked kneeling down in front of Olivia.

"Fine, don't think I'm ready yet." Olivia stated not wanting to make a fuss in front of Cassie.

"It's ok to be nervous Olivia." Cassie smiled gently, her voice dipped in a whisper so that she wouldn't be caught using the Detective's first name.

"I'm not ready Cassie. They're only babies." Olivia explained.

"Who will still be babies when you collect them at six." Cassie smiled trying to coax the detective into leaving the girls.

"Come on Olivia, how about we come down here at lunch so you can check on them?" Elliot suggested.

"I don't know El. It just feels too soon." She moaned.

"Olivia, Sophia and Amelia are going to be fine. You know me and you know they're going to be fine with me." Cassie continued trying to coax Olivia.

"Can't they come to the precinct, just for today?" Olivia asked her eyes pleading.

"No baby, IAB will be down on Cragen like a ton of bricks!" Elliot explained. He'd been back at work five months, so he was used to leaving the girls and coming back.

"I'm not ready Elliot! I really am not." She explained looking down at the sleeping babies in her arms.

"Why don't you go for a couple of hours and if you still think it's too early then come back and pick them up and if you find you've settled a little, call me on my cell and I'll update you on everything they've done." Cassie suggested.

"Ok." Olivia sighed. "Ok, I'll do it."

Slowly she bent over and kissed each girl on the head.

"Mommy loves you both very much. See you later." She smiled as Cassie and one of the other nurses took Sophia and Amelia.

Olivia walked backwards out of the day care desperate to run back and snatch her daughters. She knew it was irrational and it was just her mother's instinct to want to not be apart from her daughters but she also knew that this had to happen eventually, she'd already put an extra month onto her maternity even though she didn't really need it.

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**7.58 am**

"Good morning Olivia welcome back!" Cragen smiled as he embraced his Detective.

"Hi." She replied reluctantly returning the hug.

"What's the matter?" He asked sensing her discomfort.

"Nothing." She whispered before stalking off to the coffee pot.

Cragen looked at Elliot who shook his head in warning not to pursue asking Olivia. Elliot nodded his head towards the office door and Cragen nodded. They both went into the office so they can speak.

"So what's the matter with Mommy Stabler?" He asked as Elliot took one of the seats opposite the desk.

"I think she has separation anxiety or something Cap." He sighed avoiding Cragen's gaze.

"What do you mean Elliot?" Cragen asked the concern ringing in his voice.

Elliot just sighed and rubbed his face in his hands, trying to find the words to explain what Olivia had been going through.

"Well she first extended her maternity by a month, which surprised everyone, then all last week she kept saying she wasn't ready to come back after saying she was excited. This morning when we took Amy and Sophie to the day care centre it took ages for me and Cassie to coax her into leaving the girls there." Elliot explained.

Cragen just nodded as his mind went into overdrive.

"How did you get her to leave?" He asked eventually.

"Cassie suggested that she came in, did a couple of hours and then if she couldn't do it then she could go and get the girls but I'm worried if she doesn't do it now, then, she never will." Elliot explained.

"Elliot, why don't you go and speak with Huang he's ..."

"No way! Olivia nor I are going anywhere near that man especially concerning our daughters." Elliot spat.

"He might ..."

"No Cap and that's the end of it!" Elliot yelled jumping to his feet. "That man ..." He took a breath and steadied his voice to stop himself screaming. "That man told my wife that she didn't love her babies. He managed to convince you that she might not love those girls when she was still pregnant with them and I am not having him convincing anyone that there is something wrong with Olivia again. Do I make myself clear?" Elliot hissed.

Cragen knew not to pursue the matter further.

"I understand Elliot, why don't we just see how she gets on?" Cragen suggested.

"That might be the best. Let's try keeping her busy, if a case breaks send her and Jessie and let her do her job, see that she's needed here." Elliot sighed hoping that it would work.

"Sounds like a plan, now go out there before she figures out your talking about her." Cragen sighed and Elliot left the room quickly.

He saw Olivia sat at her desk staring at one of the pictures, he suspected it was one of the twins and decided not to disturb her. He went to his own desk and saw a steaming hot cup of coffee. He smiled and went over to it and found a note beside it.

_I am ready El. Liv oxox_

He smiled and glanced over to see her smiling back at him. He nodded his head in thanks and sat down to continue some paper work.

"Good morning." Jessie smiled taking to her desk.

"Where have you been?" Olivia asked seeing the young redhead beaming.

"I hope you don't mind, I popped to the day care to see Sophia and Amelia." Jessie explained.

"No I don't mind how were they?" Olivia asked glad that she could get some news on her twin daughters already.

"Enjoying themselves with Cassie. She had one in each arm and was reading Cinderella with a couple of the toddlers." Cassie smiled.

"That's good, glad they've settled." Olivia smiled feeling a little more relaxed with the news.

Olivia sank back into her chair and smiled at the picture of her and the twins that sat on the desk. She was relieved that they had settled in at the day care centre and she looked forward to doing some work. Having caught up with all her paper work while she was on maternity, having taken every moment her daughters slept to type on her laptop, she found herself bored waiting until a case came in.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked as she swung herself gently from side to side on her desk chair.

"Nothing why?" Jessie asked a red blush descending on her cheeks.

"You got a text and you smiled and text back quickly and now you're blushing, so come on... spill!" Olivia smiled.

"Honestly it's nothing." Jessie smiled shyly and placed her phone in her very full in tray.

"Yeah right and pigs fly!" Olivia laughed knowing that Jessie would tell her when the time was right.

"Benson! Taylor!" Cragen called as he marched into the bullpen.

"What have you got for us Cap?" Olivia asked knowing that he only called like that when they had caught a case.

" Homicide, Melinda's on scene." Cragen explained handing Olivia the pink sheet as she slipped on her jacket.

"Homicide then why isn't Homicide taking the investigation?" Olivia asked confused.

"Because Melinda says the vics are definitely special." Cragen shrugged.

Olivia took the paper and read the address.

"Cap this is my old apartment." Olivia exclaimed knowing the address off by heart.

"I know." He replied having thought the exact thing when he had heard it.

Olivia sighed and turned to Jessie trying to paste a smile onto her face.

"Come on Jess, let's see if having babies has affected my detective skills." She winked as she grabbed her car keys.

__

**Apartment 4D**

**9.06 am**

"What have you got for us?" Olivia asked trying not to look around the apartment as she walked in.

"Olivia, what are you doing here?" Melinda asked throwing the sheet back and jumping to her feet.

"First day back on the job." Olivia smiled.

"You look well." Melinda smiled back.

"Thank you. It's a bit strange ending up in here." Olivia sighed finally looking around what had once been her sanctuary from the horrors they saw at work and now she was here to face one of those horrors.

"Just a little, I got the address and I realised I didn't need the GPS. Place has gone downhill, from what I gathered the last occupants did a runner, realtor found the ... the crime when he uh came to check the place before bringing a client around." Melinda explained.

Olivia moved towards the covered body and felt Melinda's hand on her shoulder.

"You don't want to look Olivia. Trust me." Melinda sighed.

Olivia shook her head and knelt down in front of the covered body. She could tell the body was small, very small, and as she peeled back the cover her hand shook, Melinda's warning echoing in her voice.

"Oh my God." Olivia gasped yet she didn't avert her gaze.

"I told you not too look Olivia." Melinda sighed kneeling next to her friend.

"Update?" Olivia asked swallowing hard trying to push the image out of her head.

"Baby Ja ..."

"Don't." Olivia pleaded her voice shivering.

"Don't what Liv?" Melinda asked.

"Call her Jane Doe." Olivia's voice was barely a whisper.

"Ok, we'll call her Angel." Melinda suggested and received a grateful nod from Olivia.

"Baby Angel, I'd say six months old, been dead around five hours if that." Melinda explained.

All Olivia could do was nod. She wanted to reach out and stroke the girl's face, pick her up in her arms and hold her.

"Cause of death?" Olivia asked bring herself out of her daze.

"Liv ..." Melinda warned.

"Cause of death?" Olivia asked her voice stronger and firmer.

"One stab wound to the upper torso." Melinda explained watching her friend.

"Ok, well let us know when you get anymore." Olivia stated getting to her feet.

She shakily walked straight out of the apartment and almost ran to her car with Jessie not far behind her. Once in the sanctuary of her SUV she dropped her head to the steering wheel desperately trying not to cry.

"Olivia?" Jessie asked her voice dry and shaky, it was the first thing she'd said since seeing the body.

"Just a minute." Olivia whispered as she tried to compose herself.

Once she'd straightened herself out she started up the engine with only one destination in mind.

__

**One Police Plaza Day Care Centre**

**9.54 am**

Olivia saw her daughters both nuzzled in Cassie's arms. She rushed over and scooped them up holding them both close as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Decided that you weren't ready?" Cassie asked softly.

"No, I was ready, until ... never mind you don't need to know. I need their buggy. I'm going to take them for an hour or two." Olivia sighed knowing that right now she needed to be around her bubbly little girls as she desperately tried to erase the image of Baby Angel form her mind.

"Ok, so they might be back later?" Cassie asked hopeful.

"No, they _will_ be back later. But for now, I need my daughters." Olivia explained and she handed Sophia over to Jessie as her cell phone rang.

"Ok Olivia. Bye bye Amelia, bye bye Sophia." Cassie smiled and she left to get on with her job.

"Benson." She answered. "How did you know? Really? Ok we won't be long. I love you too. Bye." Olivia hung up and returned the phone to her pocket as Cassie returned with the pushchair.

"What did he want?" Jessie asked as Cassie took Sophia and placed her into the pushchair as Olivia placed Amelia in.

"Warner called and said I'd rushed from there, Cragen has apparently said he wants the girls at the one six for the remainder of this case so we can all know what had been lost with Baby Angel and be reminded that there is some innocence in the world." Olivia explained.

"Ok well let's get going." Jessie smiled.

__

**This is going to be a very horrifying case, I've rated this M because there is some Smut but I will warn when there are graphic details too! **

**So who is Baby Angel, how will Olivia and the rest of the squad handle the case? Who's idea was it to have Sophia and Amelia at the one six? **

**Well give me reviews and I'll upload! ;) :P **


	2. Chapter 2

_Sequel to FIX THE BROKEN PIECES, so check that out first! _

_**A/N Soooo who is baby Angel and what happens with this case? Read on people!**_

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**10.21 am**

Olivia walked into the precinct carrying Amelia in her car seat, Jessie carried Sophia's car seat but rested it on her hips as she cooed making Sophia laugh.

"Olivia are you ok?" Cragen asked seeing them coming into the precinct.

"I'm fine." Olivia smiled gently as she placed Amelia's car seat on her own desk chair.

As she pulled Amelia out of her car seat she desperately tried to see her own guzzling daughter and not the image of baby Angel.

"Can grandpa have a hug off Amy?" Cragen asked and Olivia smiled passing the excited child over to her superior.

She beamed as Cragen held her close, he'd seen the stills of baby Angel and they'd disturbed him and he wanted to remind himself of what a beautiful baby should be like.

"Captain we've got an ID on baby Angel." Fin called coming into the squad room.

"What is it?" Olivia asked turning towards Fin.

"Familial DNA match is Detective Louise Burns from Manhattan Major Crimes. She reported her kid missing two days ago, everyone was convinced it was a baby snatch." Fin explained.

"Ok where do we go from here cap?" Olivia asked

"Ok this is your case Olivia, how do you want to play it? That is if you still want to take it." Cragen explained as he turned to Olivia with Amelia bouncing on his hip.

"Uh well if me and Jessie go see Burns then we'll see where we can go from there." Olivia sighed.

"Ok me and Elliot will watch the girls, go on they'll be fine." Cragen smiled.

Olivia kissed Amelia on the head and watched as Jessie passed Sophia too Elliot before they rushed out.

"How are we going to play this?" Jessie asked having not worked with Olivia since she'd been on maternity.

"Uh well we have to apologise and tell her that her little baby is dead, we don't need an ID as we've ran the DNA." Olivia explained.

"Benson wait up!" An unfamiliar voice called.

She stopped and turned around and saw Riches from Missing person's running towards her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You working the Burns case?" He asked.

"Yeah why?" She answered wondering why missing persons would be interested, the case was SVU's now.

"We've got some information that could help you." He explained.

"Well spit it out then!" She moaned impatiently.

" Burns isn't the only cop with a missing kid. Eight female cops in the last two weeks have had their babies kidnapped, aged between three and nine months." He explained.

"What?" Olivia asked the images of her daughters coming into her mind.

"We think that cops babies are being targeted, we don't know why, Burns' kid is the first to turn up." He explained handing her the file.

"We need to see Cragen." Olivia sighed turning to Jessie.

The three of them returned to the squad room and explained what was going on to Cragen.

"Right, I'm going to call Tucker, Olivia and Jessie go and tell Burns that her kid's dead and then come straight back here and we'll see where we are." Cragen replied after all the information was given to him.

As Olivia headed out the squad room she smiled at Fin who was sat on the floor by his desk playing with a musical toy with the girls. Cops kids were being targeted, and all she could do was wonder if her babies were at risk.

__

**Burns Household**

**11.14 am**

"Hi Mrs Burns?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, you're Detective Benson ... SVU right?" She asked.

"Yeah and this is Taylor my partner." Olivia explained, her heart hammered inside her chest knowing that she was about to tell this woman that her missing baby was dead.

"Mrs Burns could we come inside?" Olivia asked gently.

"Of course and please call me Louise." She smiled opening the door wider for Olivia and Jessie to follow her inside.

Once in the living room Olivia and Jessie sat down. The room was full of toys and baby things, pictures of Louise and her daughter scattered around the room.

"You're here on business?" Louise asked sitting in the arm chair.

"We are I'm afraid." Olivia replied.

"What could SVU possibly want with me?" She asked her voice quivering.

"Louise, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but your daughter's body was found this morning." Olivia explained.

Louise just shook as she was wracked with sobs. Olivia bit her bottom lip to hold back her own tears as the thought of it being the other way around crept into her mind.

"How do you know its Sandy?" Louise asked shakily.

"We ran her DNA for a familial match and you're a cop so your DNA was in the system." Olivia explained and Louise just nodded.

"How did she die?"

"Louise ..."

"Tell me Benson! How did my baby die did someone ... oh God did someone sodomise her?"

"No! No she wasn't sodomised, one stab wound to the chest." Olivia explained.

"Oh my God!" Louise cried. "Who would do something like this?"

"I don't know but we'll get them Louise, we will and I won't stop till I find them." Olivia replied desperate to give her some comfort.

"I know, SVU's known for being the best. Just find whoever hurt my baby Detective."

"Is there anyone we can call to come and be with you?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'll be alright, I'll call my husband just go ... go and find the person who hurt Sandy." Louise had stopped sobbing for now and Olivia and Jessie stood up and left, knowing as soon as the door closed behind them that Louise Burns would sob her heart out.

"I never want to do that again." Olivia shuddered as she unlocked the car.

"Same, poor woman." Jessie sighed looking up at the house one last time before climbing into the passenger seat.

The ride back to the precinct was silent, each detective having to wipe their own tears as they thought of the horror they had seen. This wasn't what Olivia had expected on her first day back and she kept thinking of her own girls and how it would kill her if anything was to ever happen to them and no matter how much she told herself that her babies were safe she couldn't shake the image of their limp and lifeless bodies out of her mind.

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**11.52 am**

Olivia and Jessie walked back into the bullpen feeling deflated. They found the room in near silence, Sophia and Amelia were lying on a thick blanket, both fast asleep. Tucker, Fin, Munch, Cragen and Elliot were all stood around a table their mutterings incoherent from where Olivia and Jessie stood. As Olivia walked closer she listened as the voices carried back to her.

"She can't know." Tucker's voice hit her ears.

"She has to know Ed." Cragen replied.

"No, there's no point worrying anyone when we can make sure they're safe." Tucker explained.

"That's my wife and she is going to know that her kids are here to be kept safe..." Elliot said angrily which frightened Olivia.

"What do you mean?" She asked shakily.

"Liv..."

"Don't Liv me Elliot, what do you mean? Are my girls in danger?" She asked.

Elliot grabbed something off the table and passed it to Olivia. She looked at him unsure what his face was telling her which as rare on his own.

"This arrived when you went to speak with Burns." Elliot explained and Olivia looked down at the note in her shaking hands.

So many female Detective's with babies, I see twins in my mind, six month old girls, Benson ... I'm coming.

"Oh My God." She wheezed unable to catch her breath.

Elliot wrapped his arms around her as she lost the ability to stand.

"El..." She shook.

"I know, nothing will happen to them Olivia." He said pulling her close and rubbing his cheek against hers. "They're safe baby, they're here with us and they're not leaving our sights."

"Olivia, if it's any conciliation, we think whoever this is knows that you're working the case and is panicking, we don't think they're actually coming after Amy and Sophie." Tucker explained.

"I don't care what you think Ed!" Her voice trembled as she spoke. "Someone's kidnapping cop's kids and has made a threat against mine."

"The girls aren't leaving the squad room and will be guarded at all time's Olivia, Elliot needs to go home, get whatever is needed for them and we're going to get someone from the day care to come and look after them because we need you to work this case." Tucker replied sympathetically.

"Cassie." Olivia replied.

"What?" Tucker asked not understanding.

"Day Care worker, her name is Cassie, blonde hair and blue eyes, she lives next door to me and El and babysits our kids, uh, we gave her the recommendation when she applied for a job here." Olivia explained shakily.

"Ok, we'll get Cassie." Ed Tucker smiled gently and took Olivia's trembling hand in his own. "We'll get them before they get anywhere near your babies Olivia, but we can't do it without you."

"Ok." She replied her voice a mere whisper.

Ed Tucker let go of her hand and took out his phone to get Cassie bought to the one six. Olivia sat down on the floor beside her children and stroked their hands, she was terrified, her heart was racing and her mind was swirling but she knew Tucker was right, they probably weren't coming after Amelia and Sophia but they just wanted to throw her off their scent for a while, they expected her to drop everything to guard her children and she knew what she had to do. She had to find the bastards before they killed again.

"Olivia." Cragen smiled gently as he passed her a steaming mug of coffee.

"Thanks." She smiled getting to her feet and taking it. "Now where do we go from here?" Olivia asked wanting to get on with the case.

"Missing persons are bringing us all the cases they've connected, CSU are just finishing up at the crime scene and then we'll just need to wait on Warner and O'Hallaran." Cragen explained.

"So until then we hang tight?" Olivia asked.

"We hang tight." Cragen replied his hand resting on her bicep. "We'll get them Olivia."

"I know, I'm just ... I'm just scared." She replied honestly as Cragen's hand rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"I know Olivia, I'm scared too but we will protect the girls. Tucker's getting two men for protective detail to stand guard outside my office, Elliot's gone to get the kids things and Cassie will use my office as a room for the girls. The only people allowed into that room then are the girls and Cassie, you and Elliot, Me, Jessie, Fin, Munch and Tucker so no one will be able to get in there who isn't close to the family." Cragen explained further.

"I know..." Olivia's phone rang interrupting her. "Benson." She answered. "No problem, yup, ok, we're on our way. Bye." Olivia hung up and smiled gently at Cragen. "O'Hallaran says he's got something for us." She explained.

"Take Jessie and get out of here." He replied catching Jessie's attention when he said her name.

"Come on Jess." Olivia smirked grabbing her coat.

"Where are we going?" Jessie asked as she pulled her own coat onto her shoulders.

"CSU O'Hallaran says he's got something." She replied.

__

**One Police Plaza CSU Lab**

**12.47 pm**

Olivia and Jessie almost ran into the CSU lab, they were desperate for any information that could give us some leads to who had killed Sandy Burns.

"Hey Benson, Jessie." O'Hallaran smiled as they entered, he was looking at Jessie and not Olivia and this didn't go unnoticed by the older Detective.

"So what have you got for us Ryan?" She asked making him snap out of the daydream he was having while staring at Jessie.

"Ah yes, we have three sets of prints." O'Hallaran explained picking up a sheet.

"Have you ran them?" Olivia asked looking at the sheet of paper in her hand.

"Yup and here are the files, I took a liberty in printing out the details of your perps too." He smiled.

"Thanks Ry' save us a lot of trouble." Jessie smiled.

Olivia suppressed a laugh as she looked from Jessie to Ryan as she took the file from the technician.

"So we have ... this isn't possible." Olivia's voice dropped to a whisper.

"What is it Liv?" Jessie asked peering over her shoulder.

"Tony Donnelly, he's in Sing Sing." Olivia replied.

"Who's Tony Donnelly?" Jessie asked, she didn't know who was involved in the bombing and shooting that happened just under a year ago.

"He ... Uh ... he's the one who tried to blow up Calvin's school and the one who shot me ... he used to beat Calvin." Olivia explained her voice a mere whisper.

"Ok Olivia, let's get back to the precinct and find out what on earth is going on. Thanks Ryan we'll let you get back to work." Jessie wrapped her arm around Olivia's shoulder and helped steer her to the car.

__

**How is Tony Donnelly's prints at Olivia's old apartment, the location where a cops kid was found dead? Read on to find out!**

**Well give me reviews and I'll upload! ;) :P **


	3. Chapter 3

_Sequel to FIX THE BROKEN PIECES, so check that out first! _

_**A/N Soooo who is baby Angel and what happens with this case? Read on people!**_

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**1.53 pm**

Olivia marched into the bullpen at such speed that Jessie had to jog to keep up with her, she was a definite woman on a mission and God help anyone who planned on getting in her way.

"What have you got for us Benson?" Cragen asked seeing her rush to the white board.

"Prints of one Tony Donnelly, someone please find out how the fuck he was there and not in Sing Sing where he should be!" Olivia called as she stuck a picture of Tony Donnelly on the board, it was his mug shot that had been taken when he entered Sing Sing after blowing up Calvin's school and shot her in the arm.

"Donnelly?" Cragen asked rushing to her.

"Yes, Tony Donnelly, 43, locked up for blowing up my son and shooting me, the same Tony Donnelly." Olivia explained angrily.

"I'm calling Sing Sing!" Jessie called from her desk.

Elliot came in and saw Olivia and then the picture.

"Liv?" He asked rushing over to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her close stroking her long brown hair that now fell below her shoulder blades. He kissed the side of her head as she blinked back tears that she was determined not to shed.

Jessie hung up the phone and turned to Olivia and Elliot. They both looked at her still holding around each other.

"They have no record of Tony Donnelly ever being there." Jessie told them.

"Shit." Elliot spat.

Olivia said nothing but dropped her gaze to the floor as her mind went into over drive.

"Someone in the prison is involved." Olivia eventually suggested turning to look at Cragen as she let go of Elliot.

"What makes you say that?" Cragen asked.

"No record of him Cap! Someone helped him escape and made sure that it was covered up, it has to be someone high up in the prison." Olivia explained.

"This is getting weirder by the second." Elliot sighed.

"You're telling me, now, Olivia why don't you and Elliot go home get whatever you need for the girls then come back and we'll have figured out where to go from here." Cragen suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Olivia sighed grabbing her car keys.

__

**En route to Benson-Stabler household**

**2.32 pm**

"Do you really think Donnelly is after the girls?" Olivia asked as she turned on the engine.

"I don't know baby, maybe, I mean the girls are safe though, no one but you, me, Cragen, Munch, Fin, Tucker and Jessie can get without a foot of them. They're safe but there are seven other babies missing their Mommies who need our help before they turn out like Sandy Burns." Elliot explained gently.

"I know, I'm just scared El, first day back at work and a threat is made against my babies, what do you expect me to do?" Olivia sighed.

"Be strong Liv, we'll get him before he gets anywhere near Amy and Sophie." Elliot smiled at her, he wanted nothing more to wrap his arms around her but as she was driving it was impossible.

"Ok, let's talk about something else." Olivia shrugged wanting to focus on anything but the fear she had inside.

"Ok what about Mo's birthday." Elliot suggested.

"Oh yes! I knew there was something, I want to get her a car." Olivia explained.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Just something small, cheap and second hand that will get her from A to B." Olivia explained smiling.

"Ok but you do know Katie will freak out." Elliot laughed imagining his sixteen year olds reaction.

"I don't care El, Katie can have a car on her seventeenth too but right now we need to focus on Maureen's birthday and I want to make it special for her, she's becoming a woman now and if she had a car of her own it would make our lives a little easier." Olivia explained further.

"How?" Elliot asked intrigued at what she meant.

"If we're working late on a high priority case with no time to spare she can pick the twins up from day care and stuff." Olivia explained. "She can also be a little more independent not having to ask us for a lift everywhere. She's passed her test and she's a big girl and I trust her to be sensible." Olivia added knowing that Elliot just didn't want to see his daughter become an adult.

"Fine!" He laughed. "Fine, when we get the chance we'll go and find Maureen a car."

Olivia beamed as she pulled over outside their home. She unbuckled her seatbelt and leant over, Elliot reacting and leaning over to her planting a gentle kiss on each other's lips.

"I love you El."

"I love you too Liv." He smiled as she wrapped her hands around his neck deepening the kiss.

Whilst they made out the both forgot the horrors they had seen that day, forgot the face of Sandy Burns and the pain of the threat towards their babies.

"Come on, or I'm going to have to get you naked right here." Elliot laughed.

"Oh if only!" Olivia laughed dropping on last gentle kiss on his lips before jumping out of the car.

They walked to the door and they were just on the steps when Olivia spotted the black bin bag.

"What's this?" She asked opening the bin bag. "Oh my God Elliot!" Olivia gasped stumbling backwards into his arms.

He held her tight as he looked at the now open bin bag.

"I'll call it in." He whispered grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked as tears flooded down her face.

"I don't know baby, hold on... Captain it's Stabler, we've got a ten double zero, ten twenty five on our hands, we need Warner and CSU at our house stat." Elliot's voice shook as he explained down the phone as soon as Cragen hung up he wrapped his arms tighter around Olivia who was shaking like a leaf into him.

It took minutes for everyone to arrive. Cragen dived out of the passenger seat of a police Sedan and rushed over to the couple who were still stood wrapped around each other.

"Come on, out of the way so Warner can get to work." Cragen explained his hand on Olivia's back to push them to get away. Olivia and Elliot rushed over to Fin and Munch.

"What is it?" Munch asked having not heard what Elliot had said down the phone.

"Another baby." Elliot whispered as tears stung his eyes.

"Let's get you both back to the precinct. I need to know if CSU and the bomb squad can search your house Olivia, Donnelly has form remember." Cragen explained.

"Of course, El give them your keys, I want to drive back to the precinct." Olivia replied numbly.

She got into her SUV and fired up the engine as Elliot climbed into the passenger seat.

"Are you ok?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here." She replied putting the car into drive and speeding from the house as quick as she could.

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**3.49 pm**

Olivia rushed into the precinct and straight to Cragen's office. Jessie managed to stop Elliot to find out what had happened.

"Elliot tell me? Cragen just told me to wait here." Jessie explained having been able to jump in front of Elliot stopping him rushing after Olivia.

"Another baby Jess, on our doorstep now if you don't mind I want to see my babies." Elliot explained before rushing past and leaving Jessie gobsmacked.

Jessie gathered herself together before following the route Elliot had taken into Cragen's office. What she found brought tears to her eyes. Olivia and Elliot sat side by side with a baby in their arms. Olivia was resting her head on Elliot's shoulder with tear tracks down her cheeks. Jessie had to blink back her own tears as she went to sit down with them.

"Sorry Jess." Olivia mumbled.

"What are you apologising for?" Jessie asked softly.

"Being such a mess, I just, oh my God that poor baby, Sandy Burns and now a second one." Olivia explained.

"Don't apologise Olivia none of this is your fault." Jessie replied as she stroked Amelia's forehead with her finger, Amelia grinning cheekily from Olivia's arms.

"I can't help it, I mean, Tony Donnelly's involved, that's a connection to me there and then the threat against Amy and Sophie ... I just ... oh God I don't think I can do this job anymore." Olivia explained.

"Liv, you'll be ok. You have me and Jessie and Cragen, Munch and Fin you'll be fine, we'll find this bastard if it's the last thing we do." Elliot explained as Olivia's phone began to ring.

"Benson." She answered trying to hide the fact that she was crying. "Ok Cap, no we'll stay here. No problem. Bye."

"What is it?" Elliot asked as Olivia kept her phone.

"He's sent uniforms to The Garden School to pick up the kids and bring them here." Olivia replied.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"I don' think he wants us near the house for a while, nor the kids." Olivia explained.

"I get that, but we have to work this case Olivia." Elliot replied.

"I know, we will, I will get him if it's the last thing I do Elliot." Olivia stated firmly, she was a bag of mixed emotions and that made her a very dangerous woman.

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**4.36 pm**

"Mom! Dad! What's going on?" Calvin asked rushing into the office.

"Baby, it's nothing to worry about ok, we just need you here." Olivia explained taking Calvin into her arms.

"Why is there a picture of Tony Donnelly on that board then mom?" Calvin asked having looked at the crime board before entering the office.

"He's missing baby, he's not in prison anymore for some reason and we found his fingerprints at a crime scene but don't worry you'll be safe here, you'll be guarded by officer's at all times and then Cassie will be here till about ten and then she'll be back again in the morning." Olivia explained as she stroked Calvin's hair.

"Is he coming after me?" Calvin asked.

"No baby, no he's threatened Amy and Sophie." Olivia told him, knowing it was best to be honest with him.

"What?" Calvin asked.

"I know it's scary but you'll all be fine." Olivia looked at the other four children who were watching her.

"Ok Mom we believe you." Maureen smiled.

"Yes, we know we're safe here don't we?" Katie added.

"Yeah!" Dickie and Lizzie smiled.

"Ok, now you are not to leave this room without an adult, ok guys? I mean it!" Olivia smiled taking a step back to look at all the children.

They all nodded and Olivia made her way into the bullpen where Elliot and Jessie were stood with Cragen, Munch and Fin.

"Where do we go from here?" Olivia asked as she arrived at their side.

"Well we're just waiting for CSU to finish at your place and then as soon as they have something we'll move from there, we also need to go to Sing Sing, see what they have to say for themselves, I've managed to pull up some of the arrest record for Donnelly and we have the proof that he was taken to Sing Sing after he was found guilty." Cragen explained.

"I think we should check up on Vivian." Olivia stated making everyone turn form the Captain to her. "She's married to him, I think we should check the prison visitors log see if there is a consistency and track down the people who visit her, don't tell me if he got out of Sing Sing that he didn't visit her and I bet he wrote to her to." Olivia explained.

"I'll call Sealview and have a search of her cell for any and all letters that she's received before you visit so that she doesn't get rid of them." Cragen explained before heading over to Munch's desk to do the call being unable to use his office.

Olivia looked around at her co-workers, everyone seemed to have the same worried look on their face as they struggled to cope with this case. Olivia's phone beeped with a text and as she looked at it she sighed deeply before passing it to Elliot.

_Got something for you, Donnelly's hair, in the black bag that had the body. O'Hallaran. _

"Well there's no denying he's involved, that the prints were a coincidence." Elliot sighed handing the phone back to Olivia.

"What is it?" Fin asked.

"Hair, Donnelly's, in the bag with the baby." Olivia replied just as her phone began to ring.

"Benson." She answered trying to sound formal and not defeated. "Yes, ok, thank you. Bye."

"Who?" Elliot asked looking at her.

"Warner, I.D on the body, Detective Natalie O'Connor's is a familial match to the eight month old." Olivia explained as tears pricked her eyes.

"Do you want Munch and I to do it?" Fin asked seeing how upset Olivia was.

"No." Olivia shook her head. "No, Jessie and I will go you can wait on Cragen." Olivia replied, she was the lead on this case and she was determined to see it through to the end.

"Ok drive safe." Elliot replied dropping a gentle kiss onto her head knowing she needed to feel his connection.

__

**O'Connor residency**

**5.14 pm**

"Hi Detective Benson, Taylor, Manhattan SVU could we come in?" Olivia asked the red head woman who looked so worn and tired.

"Yes of course, right this way." She sighed opening the door for them and showing with her hand which way the detectives should go.

They went through to the living room and once again Olivia found a room littered with family portraits.

"So what can I do you for?" Natalie O'Connor asked already knowing why they were there but unable to truly accept it.

"Ms O'Connor, your daughter's body was found earlier today." Olivia explained softly.

"Ok." The woman nodded trying to blink back the tears wanting to save it till she was alone. "How did she... how did she die?"

"One stab wound to the upper torso." Olivia replied gently.

"Same as the Burns kid?" O'Connor asked having been told about the Burns daughter.

"Yes, we do believe they are linked." Olivia explained, they didn't just believe, they knew that Tony Donnelly was involved in both murders.

"Thank you Detectives." Natalie replied nodding her head and vigorously blinking to stop herself from crying.

"Ok, is there anyone we can call for you?" Olivia asked.

"No, no, my Mom has just gone to get some groceries, she won't be long." Natalie explained. "Just please Detective Benson, find out who hurt Missy." She pleaded clutching Olivia's hand.

"I will Natalie, I will if it's the last thing I do." Olivia replied.

She and Jessie left the house both feeling drained and tired but knowing that tonight they weren't getting a moment sleep and they knew they wouldn't rest until Tony Donnelly was back behind bars.

__

**So we have two dead babies, Tony Donnelly involved in both, where am I going with this?**

**Well give me reviews and I'll upload! ;) :P **


	4. Chapter 4

_Sequel to FIX THE BROKEN PIECES, so check that out first! _

_**A/N DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS SO BARE WITH ME!**_

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**6.21 pm**

"What have we got?" Olivia called seeing the men she worked with all gathered around a table.

"Vivian, she's still inside so don't worry. We got letters from Tony Donnelly to her. They planned this together, they're aim is Amy and Sophie but we know they're safe. There was never a return address which means Vivian already knows where he is because he is answering letters she's previously written to him." Elliot explained.

"Ok, so why isn't someone talking to Vivian?" She asked.

"She will only talk if she gets a deal." Cragen replied.

"Then offer her a deal!" Olivia yelled.

"You don't know what she's asking for Olivia. No one is giving her what she is asking for." Elliot replied.

"And what's that?" Olivia asked.

"Cut her sentence down to five years, she's already served over a year. So, she wants to be out in four." Cragen replied.

"Give it to her!" Olivia yelled.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Vivian isn't dangerous, she's not Donnelly!" Olivia explained desperately.

"She said the bombs and the shooting where her idea Olivia." Elliot reminded her.

"Says is one thing did is another, she didn't plan any of that, Vivian isn't like that. If she can give us Donnelly I wouldn't care if she walked out of prison tomorrow El. When she leaves we can get an RO for all of us meaning she can't come into any contact with us and if Donnelly is behind bars she is of no harm to us." Olivia explained almost pleadingly.

"Ok, I'll get on to Casey and Alex see which one of us can pull strings and get this deal. In the mean time, these letters are taking us nowhere so we need to try and figure out where the babies are before he kills them." Cragen sighed.

"I'm looking for a Detective Olivia Benson-Stabler." A delivery guy called from the entrance to the bullpen.

"That's me." She sighed heading over to him.

"I just need to sign this." He handed her a clipboard and she quickly signed her name before taking the large package he had for her.

She sat down at her desk and used scissors to tear through the tape of the box. Slowly she opened the flap before screaming across the bullpen.

"Liv?" Elliot yelled rushing towards her.

He used the scissors to lift the flap again before turning to Cragen who knew exactly what it was without asking.

"Get Warner and O'Hallaran." Cragen told Fin and he and Munch worked out exactly what it was that was in the box.

"We have got to find him." Olivia sobbed into Elliot's chest.

"We will." Elliot whispered. "Come on we'll get him."

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**7.32 pm**

Olivia and Elliot were sat in Cragen's office as Melinda Warner and a couple of the CSU technicians were at Olivia's desk. Olivia hadn't said a word since she'd said they had to find Donnelly and Elliot wasn't surprised, she was in shock and there was nothing that any of them could do about it for now, just wait it out.

"Melinda's going now." Cragen said coming into the room.

"Fine." Olivia finally croaked, her voice dry from being silent for so long.

"We'll get him Olivia." Cragen whispered.

"I know. But until we do? No cop's kid is safe, we still have five missing babies and three dead what are we supposed to do till then?" Olivia asked.

"Find the kids Olivia, that's what we need to do and they will lead us to Donnelly." Cragen replied.

"You're right, come on El let's get to work." She said getting to her feet.

"Let's get to work." He replied looking around at the kids.

They went into the bullpen knowing they'd soon have an ID on the third baby and have to go and tell a cop that her kid was dead, but until then they needed to follow up every lead they can.

"Olivia, Casey and Alex said they can't give Vivian any deal." Fin explained coming over to them.

"Shit. Fine, I'll go to Sealview and talk to her, see if she can give me something, anything that could help us find this son of a bitch once and for all." Olivia sighed.

"Ok Olivia and Jessie get to Sealview, Elliot and Fin wait for the ID on the baby and then go tell the parents, Munch once Elliot and Fin have told the parents get on to the press and tell them we have a third child and suspects, don't want them saying we're dragging behind on this." Cragen sighed.

"Ok Cap." Munch nodded sitting at his desk and writing up a press statement knowing they had to make it watertight to make sure the press didn't think they weren't taken the case seriously.

Olivia and Jessie headed off together with one destination in their mind and a hundred questions.

Elliot and Fin sat at their desks and wondered what on earth to do while they waited for Warner to make an ID.

__

**Sealview**

**9.31 pm**

"Olivia, didn't think you'd come and visit me." Vivian smirked sitting back in her chair.

Olivia and Jessie were sat in the chairs on the opposite side of the table, Jessie letting Olivia take the lead with this one.

"I didn't have any plans to until Tony escaped from prison and then threatened my babies." Olivia explained.

"Ah yes, Amelia Harmony Summer Benson Stabler and Sophia Trinity Autumn Benson Stabler, beautiful names, long but beautiful." Vivian smirked as Olivia's face soured at hearing her say her babies full names.

"What does Donnelly hope to achieve by hurting my girls?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, pay back for locking him up probably." Vivian shrugged.

"He hurt Calvin, he deserves to be behind bars."

"He never laid a finger on Calvin!" Vivian laughed cutting Olivia off.

"He didn't? That's not what Calvin says and I believe him." Olivia replied trying not to rise to the bait.

"Well, whatever, because Tony is on the outside now, I wouldn't be surprised if he came after Calvin again."

Olivia jumped to her feet and slammed her hands on the table bending so her face was inches away from Vivian's.

"Tony will get nowhere near any of my children do I make myself clear, if he lays a finger on Calvin I will make sure you get charged too Ok? When I get Tony I will make sure he is locked away in the heart of a federal prison without any visitation rights or phone or letter privileges and then you will never hear or see from him again!" Olivia spat.

"You have to find him first." Vivian cackled.

"Oh I will Vivian and when I do I am going to castrate him for what he has done to innocent little babies, can you remember the day Calvin was born Vivian? The day you held your beautiful little baby in your arms? Do you remember how it felt to know he was a part of you that no one could take away? Feeling like you'd die before anything ever happened to them? Now think of those other five mothers are feeling? They have no idea where their little babies are. Then think about the mother's of the other three, they've had to be told that their babies are dead because of the scum that is Tony Donnelly now you tell me that you're ok with what he's doing." Olivia was hissing angrily and Jessie was afraid that Olivia would hit Vivian only achieving to get herself into a lot of trouble and get them nowhere.

"Fine! He said something about hiding out in Manhattan, he said he was getting all the babies of cops starting with the girls and he'd eventually get your two. He said something about keeping low and underground that's all I know." Vivian replied.

"So you have no idea where he is? Yet you've been sending him letters Vivian so let's try that again. Where is Tony Donnelly?"

"I don't know! I've been sending the letters to an address in Queens." Vivian replied.

"I want that address." Olivia told her.

"Get me a piece of paper and a pen and I'll give it to you." Vivian replied.

"Guard get us a pen and some paper." Olivia told him and he nodded and walked off.

"Olivia." Vivian's voice was softer now.

"What?" Olivia asked her angry voice unchanging.

"How is Calvin?" She asked.

"Perfect." Olivia replied.

"He's happy then?"

"Happier than he ever was with you." Olivia explained.

"He hates me doesn't he?"

"I don't know we don't talk about you, he knows he can if he wants to but to be honest I think he's pushed you to the back of his mind, I'm his mother Vivian." Olivia explained angrily.

"I just needed to know if he was happy." Vivian shrugged.

"He's happy." Olivia replied.

"Good, I'm glad he has such a loving and caring mother, I could never give him the life he has with you." Vivian sighed.

"No but you could have given him a better one than you did Vivian, you chose Tony Donnelly over Calvin. You made too many mistakes when you had him and he will never be able to get over those and one thing else, remember you can't contact Calvin until he's eighteen but don't contact him at all because he deserves to have a life without you in it." Olivia hissed.

"I won't contact Calvin unless he contacts me first Olivia, I don't want him in my life, I'm not his mother, you are." Vivian explained.

"Good." Olivia replied just as a pen and notebook arrived. "Now write down the address and we'll be on our way." Olivia replied.

It took seconds for Vivian to write down the address and Olivia and Jessie left without another word.

"She's Calvin's birth mother?" Jessie scoffed.

"Yup the very one." Olivia sighed.

"Wow." Jessie managed unsure what else to say.

"Exactly." Olivia replied. "She only gave birth to him though, she never loved him, never cared for him."

"You're right there, you're his Mom Liv." Jessie smiled gently.

"I know, she said, when she took him from me before that she knew what was best because she was his mom but she never was, not really." Olivia sighed remembering the moments Calvin had been torn from her arms making her tear up again.

"Hey don't get upset Liv, Calvin's not going anywhere." Jessie smiled gently and rubbed Olivia's arm.

"I know, I was just remembering when he was taken from me, it still hurts, I can still hear him screaming my name and begging me not to let them take him and I did, I had too, then look what happened! Calvin got beaten by a monster for saying he wanted to be with me!" Olivia explained angrily the tears that had formed in her eyes slipping down her cheeks.

"Come on Olivia, he's yours now and that's what matters, he's Benson-Stabler just like you and the rest of the kids and Elliot. You're the Benson-Stabler clan Liv and no one can change that." Jessie smiled making Olivia laugh a little.

"Yeah, you're right I don't know why I'm getting upset I mean Calvin's mine now and that's what matters." Olivia smiled as she opened the car door.

"Exactly, he's going nowhere fast!" Jessie beamed back at her as she climbed into the passenger seat.

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**10.56 pm**

"Glad to see you both back, what did you get?" Cragen asked as the women entered the bullpen.

"An address, it's where Vivian has been sending the letters." Olivia replied waving the piece of paper that had been in her hand since Vivian had given it to her back in Sealview.

"Ok I'll get on to Alex and Casey get a warrant both of you get ready into vests and prepare for a search, get Fin and Elliot in on it too." Cragen explained.

Olivia nodded and glanced over to Cragen's office door.

"They're all asleep Olivia." Cragen smiled seeing her looking.

"Ok." She nodded before rushing off to get ready for the search.

__

**Donnelly Residence, Queens**

**11.34 pm**

"NYPD open up we have a warrant to search this premises!" Olivia called hammering the front door.

She heard movement in the house and braced herself, Fin and Elliot were at the back door and she and Jessie were at the front door so no one could get out even if they tried.

As gun shots were fired Olivia was hit in the chest and went flying down the steps.

"Olivia!" Jessie yelled crawling towards her partner.

"I'm fine Jess, I'm fine go!" Olivia called to her, she had been wearing a vest so she'd just have a little bruise in the morning.

"Portable to Central we have shots fired, shots fired towards officers." Olivia said into her radio as she tried to catch her breath, the bullet had made her fall and she could barely breath.

"Central to Portable any injuries?"

"Not yet!" Olivia replied knowing that someone would be hurt soon.

"We got em!" Olivia heard Elliot's voice in the distance and she pushed herself to sitting.

"Olivia are you ok?" He asked rushing over to Olivia.

"Yes, I got shot I'm fine." She replied as his face scanned hers the worry evident in his eyes.

"We've got Donnelly." He told her and sudden relief flushed her face.

"Thank God!" She gasped.

"Olivia! The babies are in here!" Jessie yelled and Olivia leapt into action.

They both ran into the upstairs room and found five babies in a crib.

"Portable to Central we need a bus to this location, five infants." She yelled into the radio before reaching into the crib and stroking one of the babies.

"Can we lift them?" Jessie asked unsure how to move.

"Yeah." Olivia smiled and she leant in and lift one baby into one arm and having good practice with her twins she lifted a second into the other.

"They're freezing." Jessie whispered as she held one of the babies close.

"I know." Olivia replied as she gently jiggled the babies in her arms.

Elliot and Fin rushed in and saw the women with the infants and smiled.

"We got them." Fin smiled as he leant over the crib side and picked out another baby and Elliot picked up the last one.

"I called for a bus, the babies will need checking over." Olivia told them as they began to leave the room.

"I called in CSU." Elliot informed them.

"Good." Olivia nodded as she heard sirens coming towards them. "Guessing that's the bus, come on." She smiled feeling relieved that there would be no more dead babies in this case.

__

**Wwwww so what do you think? Next chapter ... Olivia and Jessie tag team Donnelly!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N SO HERE IS THE FIFTH CHAPTER, TAKING MY TIME WITH THIS ONE!**_

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**2.13 am**

Olivia and Jessie had been to the hospital with the infants and were now back at the precinct ready to tag team Donnelly, not that they needed a confession, the evidence against him was paramount and he was an escaped convict too. They badly wanted to know how he escaped Sing Sing but they knew he wouldn't be going back there in a hurry, he was going to a federal prison where he wouldn't even get to talk to the guards.

"Just let me take the lead on this Jess, he and I have history." Olivia said as they arrived the interrogation room.

"Of course." Jessie nodded knowing that Olivia deserved to crack him.

After taking a deep breath she opened the heavy door and came face to face with the monster that was Tony Donnelly, the last time she had seen him was when she punched him in court causing her to be suspended.

"Donnelly." She said standing in front of him.

"What do you want bitch?" He asked spitting almost.

"What a nice way to great me." She sniggered making him jump to his feet.

She wasn't scared, he was cuffed to the table so she knew he couldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Sit down." She spat but he didn't move.

She leant into his face as much as she could considering how much taller than her he was.

"I said ... sit down." She hissed angrily.

He did as he was told and retook his seat, his eyes never moving from Olivia.

"How did you get out of Sing Sing?" She asked.

"As if I'll ever tell you that." He replied.

"It doesn't make a difference whether you do tell me to be honest Donnelly because the only place you're going is a federal lock up, a dark dingy hole where you'll spend the rest of your life." Olivia hissed.

"Then send me there because I'm not telling you anything." Donnelly replied.

"Fine, come on Jessie, we've wasted enough time on this asshole." She said turning to face her partner.

Jessie just nodded and followed Olivia out.

"Nothing?" Elliot asked seeing the two women enter the bullpen.

"Nope." Olivia sighed.

"Well it doesn't make a difference to him does it." Elliot sighed.

"Exactly." Olivia replied wrapping her arms around his waist.

He wrapped his around her neck and planted a kiss on her head. She took in his scent as her face pressed against his chest, she didn't want to move from this position, loving the way their arms enveloped each other.

"I just wish he'd tell us everything you know. Son of a bitch, he escaped from sing sing without anyone knowing, that actually scares me El." She sighed rubbing her cheek into his chest.

"I know baby, but we'll just let the feds have him and do what they want because I don't want him in our lives anymore, he took enough from us the first time." Elliot replied.

"Olivia, Elliot, Jessie Why don't you get some sleep in the cribs, no point waking the kids while they're sleeping so peacefully then in the morning you can go home, CSU have cleared up their mess and the bomb squad has given the all clear for the house." Cragen smiled gently.

"Great." Olivia nodded realising for the first time how tired she was.

She let Elliot lead her up the stairs both closely followed by Jessie.

"I could sleep through anything I'm so tired." Jessie yawned as they entered the cribs.

"I know, it's been a long day." Olivia replied as she climbed into a cot with Elliot.

Elliot slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her in close, he took in her feel, her smell and her touch the way he did every time they had a close brush. He loved her and he would do anything for her. As he listened to her breath even out he dropped a gentle kiss on her cheek before closing his eyes and succumb to a gentle sleep.

__

__

**Just a really short filler so I can move this story along!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N So here's the sixth chapter! I'm going with a readers suggestion of following the investigation into how Tony Donnelly escaped sing sing but of course there will be some SMUT and FLUFF to come so keep your eyes out for it.**_

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**9.33 am**

Jessie, Olivia and Elliot were woken up at around six am by the kids. They all went back to the Stabler house together and Olivia had the kids all dressed for school deciding that going straight back to normal was better for everyone.

Elliot had taken the kids to school while Olivia and Jessie both took Amelia and Sophia to the day care centre at one police plaza before making their way back to the precinct.

As instructed by Captain Cragen they went into the office.

"Dean?" Olivia asked seeing the brown haired FBI Agent she'd dated for a short period of time.

"Livia." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked in slight shock.

"I've been asked to work the Donnelly case and I'm here to enlist the help you and your partner. I'm guessing this is the rookie?" He turned to Jessie with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Uh, Yeah, Detective Jessie Taylor meet Agent Dean Porter." Olivia replied.

"Nice to meet you." Jessie said unchanging.

"Likewise." He smiled shaking her hand.

"Now will you explain about the Donnelly case and why you want our help?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah why don't you both sit down and I'll brief you." He explained.

Both Detectives shared a nervous glance and sat down before Dean Porter handed them both a manila folder.

"Ok so we know that Tony Donnelly both escaped from Sing Sing, the problem is that's all we know, we don't know when he escaped, how he escaped or who helped him and the worst thing is we don't know if anyone else has escaped, all we know is that Sing Sing houses some of the most dangerous criminals and if you thought that New York was dangerous before it' nothing compared to what it is with prisoners missing from Sing Sing most of them work in explosives." Porter explained in an official manner.

"But there was no record of Tony Donnelly in Sing Sing Dean, Ever record of him had been deleted from there so how are we going to know if anyone is missing?" Olivia asked without looking from her file.

"The DA's office keeps records of where judges send their prisoners after sentencing, we have agents crawling through the records and they're going to dig up everyone who should be in Sing Sing and then we'll compare them to the files at Sing Sing and we should know in the next forty eight to seventy two hours if anymore are missing." Dean explained further.

Olivia frowned, she thought they were handing Donnelly over to the feds and she could be free to go back to working sex crimes.

"Why do you want Jessie and I?" Olivia asked knowing there was more to this.

"You and Donnelly have history, the feds are allowed to question people for up to seventy two hours and that is what we are going to do, between you me and the rookie I'm sure we can get something out of him." Dean explained.

"I'm not questioning Donnelly for seventy two hours Dean that's insane even for you." Olivia replied.

"We have no other options Olivia, we knew nothing about this until Tony Donnelly and the guys he was working with also escaped from Sing Sing, Matt Hawkins and Harry Fisher now are you going to continue sitting there and telling me we shouldn't talk to Donnelly for the seventy two hours straight we can question him for?" Porter hissed angrily.

"Ok but why me and Jessie?" Olivia asked, that was the question she really wanted answering more than anything else.

"You and Donnelly have history, this was originally your case." Dean replied.

"There's more to it than that." Olivia spat, she knew Dean well enough.

"Oh and I've been waiting for the opportunity to work with you again." Dean smiled honestly.

"Now we get some truth. Ok so where do we start?" Olivia replied getting to her feet.

"Donnelly is waiting for us at FBI Headquarters interrogation and our seventy two hours starts the second we ask the first question." Dean explained his hand extending to the door.

"Ok well lets go." Olivia replied getting to her feet Jessie following close behind.

__

**FBI Headquarters**

**11.10am **

Olivia and Jessie signed in at the front desk and received their visitors' passes. Both women were nervous but they were going to sit in a room with Dean Porter and set out an interrogation tactic for the first round they would go at her.

"Ok so how are we going to play this one?" Olivia asked as she Dean and Jessie sat around a table in a meeting room.

"I don't know I was hoping you'd know which way to go first." Dean replied honestly.

Olivia smirked, she was pleased as she did know about the numerous ways to make a man like Tony Donnelly crack.

"I'll take it personally first." Olivia replied. "See what I can get by talking about Vivian and Calvin see what he'll give me."

"Ok Taylor and I will listen in and then both of us can work on a second tactic." Dean replied.

"Sounds good to me what about you Jess?" Olivia turned to her friend.

"Yeah I'll go with whatever." She replied knowing she wouldn't have much of a say anyway.

"And don't worry Livia, he'll be cuffed to the table the whole time." Dean smiled gently knowing the history.

"Oh it's not him hitting me I'm worried about." She laughed nervously.

"Just don't kill him and there's no problem." Dean shrugged as he led the way to the interrogation room where Tony Donnelly was waiting.

__

**This is a short chapter because the next chapter is the very long interrogation. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N The seventh chapter, interrogation 101!**_

__

**FBI Headquarters**

**11.50 am **

Olivia stared at Tony Donnelly through the two way mirror. He looked normal, indifferent. She felt how cold he was though, she remembered how she felt punching him that day in court and how she wished she could do it all over again as he was the monster who hurt her little boy. She was being wired up for the interrogation so Dean and Jessie could talk to her and she to them when they were in here.

"Ready?" Dean asked.

"So the seventy two hours begins from the first question?" Olivia asked.

"Yup, I'll set the clock and as soon as you ask the first question it will start counting down." Dean explained nodding his head towards a large red clock against the wall behind them.

"Ok, so I'll see where being personal takes it then, Jess write down everything he mentions, family, friends, prisoners, anything and we can sift through it, you never know where it could lead us." Olivia sighed to the redhead.

"Absolutely." Jessie nodded.

"Ok well I'm going in." Olivia said taking a deep shaky inhale.

Dean Porter and Jessie sat down and looked at five screens, one which that showed Olivia's chair, one that was a close up of Tony Donnelly's scar ridden face, and then three that was wide around the room so that they could see every movement Olivia or Donnelly made.

Olivia stood facing Donnelly a wicked smile on her face, this was her trying to show that she was in charge. The white room in front of her didn't intimidate her as much as she thought it would have, the FBI interrogation rooms were very different to the small spaces back at the precinct.

"Why are you here?" Donnelly asked.

"I'll ask the questions Donnelly not you." Olivia spat walking towards the table.

She took the chair, buying herself some time before springing the first question and beginning the seventy two hour count down.

"I thought FBI had my case now?" Tony continued not caring about Olivia's last answer.

"Oh they do but see I worked for the FBI a lot in the past, they wanted me on this case. Now let's forget about that for a moment and talk about Vivian, did you visit her at all when you were out?" Olivia asked and outside Dean Porter knocked a button starting down the seventy two hour time limit they had starting at exactly midday which would make it easier to calculate for them.

"Why do you want to know?" Tony replied unsure what really to say on the matter.

"No reason I'm just curious and like I said I'll answer the questions see that's how an interrogation works." Olivia replied trying to keep herself cool even though she just wanted to yell and scream.

Tony Donnelly just stared unsure how to answer the question he was being asked, he wasn't sure what Olivia was playing at because this was something very new to him.

"Did you visit Vivian when you were out? It's a simple enough question Donnelly." Olivia repeated.

"Yes." He answered hoping that she'd change the subject.

"Uh-huh and how did you get in without showing ID?" Olivia continued.

"Fakes, I would use a different fake name and ID every time." Donnelly replied.

"How would you get new ID's every time you wanted to visit her?" Olivia asked.

"A close friend." Donnelly answered honestly.

"Close friend? Another escaped con from Sing Sing?" Olivia smirked knowing she was close to getting a one up on him.

"Maybe. Maybe not." He replied thinking he was going to get a one up on her.

Olivia made a mental note to check for prisoners who should have been in Sing Sing but wasn't who had a history with fake ID's before continuing on.

"Why did you beat Calvin?" Olivia asked changing the subject to go down another route.

"Because he hurt Viv." Donnelly replied.

"You hurt him so what difference is that Donnelly?" Olivia asked leaning into him her eyes narrowing with anger.

"He knew it hurt her and he still did it and that made me angry." Donnelly replied the anger becoming visible in his eyes.

"He was just a kid, a baby, what made you think it was ok to hurt him Tony?" Olivia asked her anger audible in her voice, the pitch becoming slightly higher and the volume becoming louder.

"Vivian did and it was her kid but he would fight her back, he wouldn't dare fight me back." Donnelly replied.

"Oh so that makes it ok to hit a little boy? His mother does so I can? You're pa-thet-ic." Olivia spat.

"I don't want to talk about Calvin anymore, it's visibly a sensitive subject for you." Donnelly replied.

"Since when have you been a psychiatrist?" Olivia replied one eyebrow raised in sarcasm.

"Funny." He replied. "I just don't want you PMSing on me, the last time you did I got a scar from you." He was pointing to a thin white line on his cheek bone from the cut he'd sustained when Olivia slugged him in the courthouse so many months ago.

"I wasn't PMSing, I was pregnant." Olivia laughed sarcasm spewing from her mouth.

"You were hormonal then, women are hormonal when pregnant and PMSing so it's the same thing." Donnelly replied shrugging.

"Oh believe me it's not." Olivia smirked. "You don't even want to know how different."

She was trying to intimidate him and scare him a little but she couldn't read him and wasn't sure if it was working.

"H-U-A-N-G" she spelled out into the air knowing that Jessie would write it down and figure out what she meant.

_I'm on it._ Dean's voice echoed in her ear.

"Ok why don't we talk about your ex-wife Elizabeth?" Olivia suggested going down a different route.

"Why would you want to talk about her?" Donnelly asked sitting back in his seat and trying to remain relaxed.

"Well she's your ex-wife and also a very good friend of mine so why don't we talk about her, why did you get divorced?" Olivia asked.

"Why? What she say?" He said the frown on his face only adding to how angry he looked as a vain in his forehead pulsated and his face flushed red with fury.

"She didn't say anything Tony so calm down, I only know that you were once married and that you have a kid together, what did you do that was so bad she left you and made sure you never got to see your kid?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't want to see the kid, wanted nothing to do with it or her." He replied spitting across the table as he spoke.

Olivia grimaced and wiped the saliva that landed on her face before continuing.

"Ok, she's obviously a sensitive subject so maybe we should take a break." Olivia replied getting to her feet, she knew there was no point trying to talk to Tony Donnelly when he was so rattled.

She walked out the room and met with Jessie and Dean Porter.

"Huang is on his way." Porter informed her.

"Ok Jessie get onto the agents looking at missing people from Sing Sing and find out if anyone who may be missing has connections or has anything to do with fake ID's, I think that's the first slip up he gave us." Olivia explained.

"I'm on it." Jessie replied picking up the phone and scanning the numerous numbers Dean Porter had given her for when they needed to contact someone else on the case.

"Where do we go next?" Dean asked knowing there were reasons Olivia had left it.

"Well twenty minutes down we're not doing too bad, we have to change it up, he didn't want to talk about Calvin because of how it affected me and I didn't want to talk about Liz Donnelly because it's one pointless and two he's no good to me when he's angry over her so we need to decide which is the best route to take with him now." Olivia replied honestly.

"Get rattled?" Dean suggested.

"What do you mean?" Olivia frowned not understanding and wishing Porter would talk in complete sentences.

"Let him get you angry and see what he gives you when he thinks you're too angry to take it in." Dean replied.

"And if that doesn't work?" Olivia asked knowing they needed to move things along and not give Donnelly a chance to relax.

"We'll switch it up even more by sending Jessie in alone, she'll be safe and you never know how he'll behave to fresh meat." Dean smirked.

Olivia felt sick because she knew Dean found Jessie attractive and if it was the last thing she did it would be make sure he couldn't hurt Jessie in the way she'd been hurt, he may not have ended it, she had but it didn't mean it hadn't hurt her when he lied to her.

"They said thanks to that piece of information they have found that a Neil Donavon is missing from Sing Sing, he was doing life for blowing up his mother when she was sleeping as he wanted the inheritance, he had been collared in the past for making and selling fake drivers licences." Jessie relayed the information she had gathered over the phone.

"Ok then Neil Donavon, let's see what we get when I tell him we know he's the pal." Olivia replied going back to the interrogation room, purposely slamming the door behind her.

"Someone's angry." Donnelly commented as Olivia tried her hardest to appear flushed and frustrated.

"Yes, someone is angry but that is what happens when they have to interrogate scum like you for hours on end now tell me where's Neil Donavon?" Olivia asked leaning on the table opposite him.

"I don't know who that is." Tony shrugged sitting back in his seat.

"Don't lie to me!" Olivia hissed leaning in closer to his face. "Neil Donavon escaped from Sing Sing, he should be there doing life but he's not and he was popped in the past for making and selling ID's so he's the one who made you the fake ID's to visit Vivian isn't he?" Olivia hissed so viciously that for a moment Donnelly actually appeared scared of her.

"Yes uh he made me the ID's." Donnelly replied hoping she'd back off.

"And where is he?" Olivia spat, her voice a low threatening growl desperately trying to intimidate him and it was working because he would have told her everything he knew had she asked at that exact moment.

"I don't know, we went our separate ways after her made me ten ID's." Donnelly replied hurriedly.

"Don't start playing games with me Tony! Where is Neil Donavon?"

"I told you!" He yelled wanting her to back off desperately. "I don't know where he is, he made me ten ID's told me once I'd used them all in the prison to use them again as it wouldn't appear suspicious as long as I mixed them up and didn't use them in the same order every time." Donnelly replied.

"Why would he make you ten ID's, there had to be something in it for him." Olivia replied knowing well how convicts would work.

"He got his freedom thanks to me." Donnelly replied.

"Oh did he and how did you do that?" Olivia asked.

"One gangbanger was going to shoot him just after we left Sing Sing, he was in for shooting with a semi automatic as school kids killed a few of them, the bloke even scared me sometimes but I said if anyone in the group ended up dead we could kiss goodbye to our freedom because we'd all be busted before we turned around." Donnelly answered. "Now get out of my face."

Olivia took one last deep breath and let out a small growl before pulling away from the table and beginning to pace the room.

"How many of you left Sing Sing together?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, I didn't do a head count or anything." Donnelly replied sarcastically.

"But you were in charge of getting the group out of the prison and into the outside world?" Olivia continued.

"No anyone was in charge, we're all adults and can clearly take care of ourselves." Donnelly replied shaking his head, he found it all quite amusing.

Olivia's nostrils flared as she became angrier. She had dozens of questions she would have liked to ask him but it was out of the scope of what they needed to find out from him and she would be able to ask him at a later time. Deciding now would be the best time for a break leaving Donnelly in his own thoughts she marched out the room without a second glance.

"Jess?"

"On it." Jess replied picking up the phone once again just as Doctor George Huang entered the room.

"Liv?" He asked.

"I need you reading this bloke when we're interrogating him. I trust you and can understand you relaying information." Olivia explained.

"Ok no problem." Huang nodded knowing that he wasn't only going to be watching Donnelly, he'd also be keeping a very close eye on Olivia for Captain Cragen's sake.

"Why would he not want to talk about his ex-wife?" Olivia asked looking over Jessie's notes.

"Multiple reasons." Huang shrugged. "Why did they split?"

"I don't know that's what I asked him." Olivia replied her eyes not moving from the yellow notepad.

"Ask the ex-wife." Huang suggested.

"Jess call Elliot and get him to talk to Liz Donnelly." Olivia told the rookie detective who had just hung up the phone.

"Sure thing, they can't find the person we're looking for but they'll call if they find something." Jess explained as she keyed in Elliot's cell number.

"Why would he not want to talk about Calvin, he said he could see it was a sensitive subject and he didn't want me PMSing on him as he remembered what my reaction was last time." Olivia told the doctor beside her.

"He could be scared that you'll hit him again, he's helpless cuffed to the table, he can't fight you back and that may be a weak spot for him, he likes control but when you're in control he's weak and vulnerable and I think that frightens him even though he would never admit that." Huang replied looking in at the perp through the two way.

"Right." Olivia replied. "So should we expose that weakness and vulnerability some more or should we give him some control back?"

"I'd go with making him vulnerable first, then if it doesn't work it's easier to give him the control because he'll accept it easier, if you give him control now it would be tough to make him weak after." Huang explained his eyes not moving from Tony Donnelly.

"Ok why don't you and I take a crack at him together Dean?" Olivia suggested.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"You're a bloke, I'm sure he'll become scared of you far quicker than he will me and..." she smiled and laughed a little before composing herself enough to say the last part of her statement. "I need someone close by who can stop me before I kill him." She winked playfully.

"Gotcha." Dean smiled back.

"We're both wired George so if you have any suggestions let us know." Olivia explained tapping the plastic piece in her ear.

Huang nodded and took Dean's seat as Jessie hung up the phone again.

"Elliot's on his way to see Donnelly and will call if he gets something and he also said you could have let him know we were here he's been worried sick." Jessie said.

"Oh shit I thought Cragen would have told him, never mind just take notes and then when Elliot calls write down everything he tells you." Olivia replied before going back into the room followed closely by Dean.

"We can't find your semi automatic pal." Olivia hissed walking towards him, her arms crossed.

Uncross your arms, it makes you look like you feel threatened, put your hands in your pockets or clasp them behind your back. Huang's soft voice filled her ear.

She did as she was told and placed her hands in her pockets even though she knew she would be using them shortly.

"Were you lying to me Tony?" She asked her eyes narrowing and her brow furrowing as she tried to get through to him that she was pissed.

"No I wasn't why would I?" He replied.

"You're not known for being forth coming with information to help us in this investigation, when I talked to you back at my precinct you refused to say anything." Olivia shrugged.

"That was then and this is now." Tony shrugged back.

Talk about Calvin, he knows that's a sensitive subject with you. Huang's voice echoed in her ear once more so she leant on the table and got right into Donnelly's face.

"Why did you hurt Calvin?" She hissed.

"I told you I don't want to talk about that." He replied.

"But I do and this is my house and my rules go Tony so tell me what it was that made you want to hurt Calvin!" She yelled in his face and she could see him flinch away from her but she wasn't sure what emotion it was he was displaying.

He feels closed in by you Olivia attack now.

Olivia took her hands from her pockets and grabbed the back of Donnelly's head before slamming it down on to table.

"What was that for?" he yelled jumping to his feet.

"Pay back for punching and kicking a seven year old little boy you son of a bitch! Now tell me who else left Sing Sing with you!" She screamed angrily.

"No way!" He replied pulling as far away from him as the cuffs would allow him too.

"How many of you were there leaving Sing Sing?" Olivia asked adjusting herself so she was in his face once again and he couldn't move from her this time.

"I am not telling you a damn thing you crazy bitch!" he yelled but Olivia punched him cutting him just above the eyebrow.

"Tell me!" She yelled.

"No!" He called back.

She grabbed him by the shoulders forcing him to sit down and Dean Porter came to one side of him while she was on the other side.

"Now tell me how many of you left Sing Sing together." Olivia said her voice now a threatening whisper as she sat on the edge of the table her legs to the side of Donnelly.

"I don't know, I didn't do a head count." Donnelly replied his voice almost breaking as if he was nearly in tears.

"You can give an approximate, was there more than five of you?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"More than ten?"

"Yes."

"More than fifteen?"

"I don't know." He replied.

"Who orchestrated all of it from Sing Sing?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know." He lied.

"Yes you do." Olivia hissed. "You know because you were involved in the planning weren't you, you knew exactly how many people were with you when you left Sing Sing, you knew their names, why they were there and what use they would be to you on the outside. Now give me names!" She yelled.

"No get away from me you psycho bitch!" He yelled trying to pull away from her again.

Come out Liv it isn't going to work. Huang's voice told her and she knew he was right and gave Dean a weak nod signalling to him that they needed to leave.

"Ok so making him vulnerable and weak didn't work." Olivia sighed as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"Actually it did, well it did a little." Huang replied.

"No it didn't he gave me nothing." Olivia told him angrily.

"Yes he did, he told you there were more than ten of them leaving Sing Sing and less than fifteen." Huang replied gently knowing Olivia was pissed off.

"That doesn't help us George." Olivia shrugged.

"Of course it does Olivia, don't you see? You've already caught him and two others who left Sing Sing right?"

"Yeah?" Olivia couldn't see what Huang was getting at but she knew he must have something to be so confident.

"Then you've named another. So that means there is only another ten at most that you need to find out who they are and where they are to have your total and then hopefully one of them will give you more information about who helped them escape because I'm certain Tony Donnelly won't give that up." Huang explained.

"Ok, so we use Donnelly to catch the others and then use them to catch who set them free?" Olivia asked.

"Exactly." Huang replied with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Ok let's take a break for lunch and then we'll give him control afterwards." Dean suggested hearing Olivia's belly rumbling.

"Good idea." She smiled feeling particularly hungry.

__

**FBI Headquarters**

**3.35 pm **

Over an hour later the detectives and George Huang relieved the security guard who'd been stood outside the room and Olivia and Dean stepped back inside while Jessie and Huang took their seats by the screens.

Dean went over to Donnelly and uncuffed him as they aspect of giving Donnelly some control back.

"Decided I'm safe to be around now?" He asked looking at Olivia.

"Something like that." She shrugged taking the seat opposite him as Dean took the one beside her.

"Ok." He nodded.

"Now why don't you tell us a bit about the men who left Sing Sing with you?" Olivia asked gently hoping that coaxing him like a victim would work.

"Why don't you tell me what you want to know about them?"

Answer him, he wants to be in control remember. Huang told her.

"Well names would be good, or why they were in prison, that might be a good place to start." Olivia replied giving him that control.

"I'm not giving you any names so don't bother asking." Donnelly replied folding his arms, enjoying the fact they weren't stuck to the table anymore.

"Ok why don't you tell me a bit about them?" Olivia shrugged hoping he'd see it as an inviting suggestion.

"Oh I can tell you about this one guy, he knows you, he said you were the cop who got him." Donnelly replied.

"Oh really? What did we get him for?" Olivia asked trying to look enthusiastic rather than worried.

"Yeah said he kidnapped and raped some kid." Donnelly replied.

"I won't know who he is from that information Tony I mean I deal with men who kidnap and rape kids every day." Olivia told him gently again trying to coax him to speak with her.

"Nah nah, he said, he said you went after him after the kid called you, he said he'd had the kid for months, no one knew she was missing and then suddenly you show up. Said he tried to bury the bitch alive to get away with it but you broke ever rule in making sure you found her." Donnelly explained.

Olivia's heart hammered in her chest because she knew exactly who it was that was missing, she knew his name and a heck of a lot more.

"Dean I'm just going to step outside ok?" Olivia smiled gently. "Would you mind Tony?" She asked still giving him the control.

He shrugged meaning she was able to go, Jessie was waiting for her when she came out.

"Richard Dwyer, he kidnapped a little girl called Maria when she snuck into the US from central America, she called in with a phone she'd found in her pocket, I spoke with her for nearly three hours and he'd put all sorts of bells and whistles on the phone to stop is from tracking him. We almost had him and then he found out we knew so he knocked her out with chlorophyll while we searched for more clues in finding her. We went to the store, I broke in without a warrant, Fin punched the bloke even though we couldn't be certain it was him, I went in and found the room she'd been held prisoner for, but he'd cleaned the place up. I nicked his shoe when I saw dirt on it and Fin guessed from some chips that she was in an old abandoned lot we'd been looking at and his face ... I remember his face it told us everything and we knew she was there, I was so relieved when I gave her CPR and she came back because I would have never forgiven myself had she died." Olivia explained.

"Wow, so he's free?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, call the agents and let them know because I know he'll grab another girl, he took a girl that no one would miss and put her in a place no one would find, he's one smart son of a bitch and I don't want to give him the opportunity to put another girl through what he put Maria through." Olivia explained.

"Liv." Elliot smiled coming into the room.

"El what are you doing here?" She asked accepting the embrace he was offering.

"I spoke with Donnelly, she wasn't pleased that you were digging up into her privet life but she told me he turned violent towards her and she feared for their daughter and that's why she divorced him." Elliot explained.

"I can't believe she never mentioned it." Olivia replied.

"Would you?" He asked. "I mean, she knew about Donnelly and knew what he was like all the way through the whole thing with Calvin and she didn't even contact us when she knew he had escaped, I'm guessing she was ashamed of it Olivia." Elliot explained.

"Yeah that's true." Olivia replied.

"So you and Porter getting anywhere with him?" Elliot asked going to the two way.

"Nope, not really got a couple of names oh one of them is a perp I collared by the way, his names Richard Dwyer, he kidnapped Maria, the little girl from Honduras." Olivia told him.

"That was when I was on a case in Brooklyn right?" He asked.

"Yup." Olivia replied remembering how much she had felt the need for him during that case.

"Ok well that's one person we need to get back inside. I'll let the boys back at SVU know, Munch and Fin are already trying to track down a Neil Donavon?" Elliot told her.

"Yeah he's the other name ... wait you're gathering them up?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah Dean apparently said he wanted SVU on this case because it was our case originally." Elliot explained.

"So the NYPD do all the work and the FBI get all the credit that sounds just about right." Olivia sighed.

"Of course." Elliot laughed before kissing her on the head.

"We've been at this guy for nearly four hours. Jesus what is going on I mean you'd think he'd given more up." Olivia sighed leaning on the bar on the wall beneath the two way.

"Four hours?"

"Well we had an hour break for lunch, we're giving him control at the moment." Olivia explained turning on the intercom so she could listen in to Porter and Donnelly.

"So you think you'll catch all the people who escaped?" Donnelly asked.

"Oh I know we will, I have NYPD's finest working on this one morning noon and night until every single one of you is locked up in a federal hole." Dean replied softly trying not to rattle Donnelly up.

"You know, I'd really like a break from talking now." Donnelly said.

Give it to him. Huang's voice drifted into his ear.

"Ok well I'll be back shortly." Dean said getting to his feet.

"Give me an half an hour, I need a real break." Donnelly replied.

"Ok well half an hour it is then." Dean nodded before he walked out to join Olivia, Elliot, Jess and Huang.

"Well?" He asked.

"Giving him control isn't really working, he gave you your perp Olivia because he wanted you to know that he was out there, because he wants you scared." Huang replied.

"He wants me scared?" Olivia asked in surprise.

"Yup, he wants you to fear him and I recon you get rallied up in there with him uncuffed and then become scared of him, I don't see him turning violent on you." Huang explained.

"Ok well let's give him the thirty minutes he's asked for then we'll try that, Jessie have you got anymore for us?"

"Nope. Still nothing on the Semi Automatic guy." Jessie replied hanging up the phone.

"Shit." Olivia sighed. "Come on El, let's get some air before I go mad." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room.

__

**Www so four hours into the interrogation we have two names and a detail and I've given you a few interrogation manoeuvres, don't know which ones I'm going with next but we'll see. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N I seriously have no idea where this story is going but I have idea's for after this whole business with Donnelly is over, I am rushing it and I'm sure that will be obvious but ahhhh wellllll!**_

__

**FBI Headquarters**

**4.05 pm **

**67.55.32**

Olivia and the team were stood outside the interrogation room getting ready to go back in.

"Ok so you want me to become scared of this guy?" Olivia turned to Huang.

"I think it will work, best bet is to ask about Richard Dwight and see where that takes you, I think he sensed your fear when he mentioned someone knew you, go with that." Huang explained further knowing Olivia hated showing anyone any weakness.

"Ok Elliot why don't you come with me on this one?" Olivia asked she knew she'd feel safe with Elliot by her side.

"Porter?" Elliot asked checking for permission.

"Yeah go ahead." Porter asked. "Just get us names." He added.

"That's what we hope to do." Olivia replied before going back in.

"Ah you're back." Donnelly smirked. "Oh and bought the husband with you my, what did I do to deserve this?" He asked sarcastically.

"Oh just thought we could use an extra body thought Stabler here would do the trick." Olivia replied sitting down opposite Donnelly. "So tell me more about Richard Dwight, the man who knew me." Olivia started to move the conversation.

"Ahh yeah, the thing is there was someone who knew you to." Donnelly smirked turning to look at Elliot.

"Why don't you tell me about that?" Elliot asked in his 'I don't care' manner.

"He actually knew you both ..." Donnelly began his eyes averting to Olivia.

"Ok?" Olivia asked knowing he was about to tell them anything.

"Said her like _playing_ with you." Donnelly began. "He said he had fun playing a game with you and that some day he hoped to play with you again, he said the initials RDK would haunt you for the rest of your lives." Donnelly smiled wickedly as Olivia's face went white, she was also making herself look more scared that she was to tease more information out of him.

"Rape, Dismember, Kill." Elliot whispered making himself look scared too.

"Yeah sounds about right what did he do to the two of you that visibly have you both shaking in your shoes?" Donnelly asked.

_He's enjoying seeing you scared, play on it._ Huang's voice whispered in Olivia's ear.

"He uh, he copied the uh, serial killer RDK, copied his first two or three murders and sent us on a wild goose chase trying to find him with riddles and poems and puzzles." Olivia explained making her voice quiver to sound terrified of him.

"Ahh a copycat killer, not as good as the real thing so what was his name?" He asked a gleam in his eyes proving how much he was enjoying this.

"I don't ... I don't remember." Olivia shrugged.

"Of course you do, you don't forget any case you ever work but you're terrified of this man so you'd definitely remember his name." Donnelly replied.

"Humphrey Becker." Elliot shivered when he said the name.

"He looked like a Humphrey." Donnelly shrugged.

"Why don't you ... Why don't you tell us more about the guys who escaped with you, any more of them who knew us?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I think Neil Donavon and the two you caught me with were the only ones who didn't seem to know you." Donnelly replied.

That didn't at all give Olivia peace of mind, to know that most of the escaped prisoners bar three knew her and or Elliot.

"Who... W-Who else?" Olivia asked trying to look terrified.

"I'll tell you later, I'm hungry now." Donnelly replied.

"Listen you little prick, give us the names before I do something I really regret!" Elliot yelled getting into his face.

"No." Donnelly replied and Elliot grabbed him by his jump suit and threw him into the wall.

"Elliot!" Olivia gasped knowing that this wasn't going to work.

"You give us the names before I kill you, you son of a bitch." Elliot hissed right into his face.

_Get Elliot out of there this is never going to talk._ Huang hissed almost angry in her ear.

"Elliot leave him." Olivia yelled grabbing his arm.

Elliot gritted his teeth and let Olivia drag him away and out of the room. As soon as he was out in the surveillance space he punched the nearest filing cabinet.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled grabbing his arm again.

"Don't." He snapped snatching his arm away and walking out.

Olivia stood and watched in shock. She hadn't seen Elliot get so worked up in a long time and it scared her a little.

"Livia?" Dean asked resting his hand gently on her shoulder.

"What?" She asked without moving from her spot to try and stop him.

"We're going to feed him and then hopefully he'll tell us some more." Dean explained.

"Yeah ok." She shrugged feeling a little defeated that they hadn't got much out of him.

"How about we take a walk to the interrogation room next door and see if they're doing any better with Neil Donavon?"

"They caught him?" Olivia asked in shock.

"Yeah, they bought him straight here and Agent Rose and Agent Spencer have been going at him for the past hour." Dean explained leading her away.

Olivia nodded as she pulled the ear piece from her ear as she walked into the surveillance space beside the one her team had been occupying.

"Ah Detective Benson it's good to meet you." A young agent smiled getting to her feet.

"Olivia this is Agent Summers." Dean smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia replied as she shook the young agent's hand.

"Detective Benson is here." Summers said into a long black microphone which Olivia knew fed into one of the Agent's ears.

The two agents came out and smiled at Olivia like they'd known her for a long time.

"Detective Benson I'm Agent Spencer this is Agent Rose." A brown haired man who looked a lot like Dean Porter smiled extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you both." Olivia replied shaking both their hands.

"So you're how is it going with your perp?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah he's making sure we play by his rules." Olivia replied as Jessie walked in with Dean.

"Oh no Detective Stabler?" Rose asked looking at Jessie for a moment then back to Olivia.

"No, Stabler and I haven't been partners for a while." Olivia explained. "This is Detective Jessie Taylor my current partner."

"Ahh Taylor good to meet you. What happened to Stabler?" Rose asked.

"How do you even know Stabler?" Olivia asked frowning and folding her arms.

"We know Benson and Stabler, your interrogation tactics are legendary. Even within the FBI people just dream of being able to see the two of you tag teaming a perp." Rose explained smiling.

"Well should I go and see if Detective Stabler has calmed down enough and give these agents the opportunity to see you working together?" Porter asked knowing that Olivia couldn't say no now.

"Sure." Olivia replied playing with her wedding ring.

"Married Benson?" Rose asked her eyebrows raised towards the rings.

"Yeah, around ten months." She replied a smiled playing on her lips.

"He's one lucky fella." Spencer smirked he'd been eyeing up the detective since they'd been talking.

"I am." Elliot smiled coming into the surveillance space.

"Wait you're Stabler right?" Rose asked turning to Elliot.

He was too busy planting a kiss on Olivia.

"That's Stabler." Jessie answered.

"Wow you married your partner? That's rare!" Spencer replied.

"Well we decided to be selfish and screw the NYPD..." Elliot began

"...and in the process screwed each other." Rose laughed.

"Well we have two kids together so that would be right." Olivia replied laughing back.

"Two kids? I thought you said you were ten months married?"

"Twins." Olivia explained.

"Why don't we all go back next door and see what a classic Benson and Stabler tag team can get out of Donnelly?" Porter sighed knowing they were wasting time.

"Yeah come on El let's go and see more he'll give us." Olivia replied, she was tired and starting to get worn out.

When they arrived back in their own surveillance space Olivia and Huang discussed the different interrogation tactics she and Elliot could do to get him to give them another name.

"Donnelly like your fear but he didn't react well when Elliot became all macho. Let's see if good cop bad cop will work." Huang suggested.

"It won't." Olivia replied. "Like you said he liked our fear, we need to be scared, visibly scared." Olivia explained further.

"Go with the husband and wife routine, make it obvious that you're scared and have Elliot lead with comforting you be very touchy feely such as clutching her hand, squeezing her arm and wrapping an arm around her, react to him and need the comfort he's giving you." Huang explained.

"That we can do." Elliot smiled as Olivia began putting the small plastic ear piece back in place.

"Let's go." Olivia said nervously, they had an audience this time and they bloody well had to get something more out of the creep.

Olivia and Elliot walked back in and were greeted by a smiling Donnelly, it turned Olivia's stomach.

_Don't show your disgust._ Huang's voice warned her.

"Donnelly, I know you want to cover your own back but uh, we uh, we really need to know who else escaped." Olivia said trying to keep up the pretence of fear.

"Because I think you deserve it I'll give you another name. Mike Jergens."

"No." Olivia whispered still keeping up the act.

"Liv, Baby who is it?" Elliot asked wrapping his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

Olivia had to think fast because she wasn't sure who he was for a moment.

"He uh, he was the rapist I had to go undercover with a dating service to catch, he was a surgeon." Olivia explained. "He then married his unstable girlfriend and then she drank because he said he was going to kill himself and then she ended up brain dead." She explained further.

"Yeah, he seemed slick." Donnelly shrugged.

"He took the right to switch off her life support from the mother, I thanked him for letting her mother hold her hand when she died and he turned around and said he wanted her death certificate drafted because he'd added her to his life insurance policy when they married and he was getting a one million pay out." Olivia explained. "He's pure evil and wouldn't be surprised if he was a psychopath."

"I remember the rapes, he picked locks with his surgical tools right?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded.

"His name as given you a scare Detective Benson." Donnelly smirked.

"Like I said, he's a psychopath." Olivia shuddered, he had scared her back then but she hadn't thought about him in years.

"Who else?" Olivia asked.

"Ah wouldn't you like to know?" Donnelly smirked.

"Who else?" Olivia asked again trying to sound extremely scared again.

"Let me see, someone has to scare you as much as the last one ...Hmm." Donnelly smirked.

_Don't get angry Olivia, keep yourself together._ Huang whispered knowing she was getting impatient.

"Daniel Hunter." Donnelly told them.

"I don't ..."

"You wouldn't." Elliot replied before Olivia had even finished talking, he knew what she was going to say.

"Who..."

"Daniel Hunter held me and Melinda hostage in a bank after he kidnapped his kid sister for ransom and Melinda found she had leukaemia. He shot his father and then he was going to walk out into suicide by cops but Melinda shot him in his leg saving his life." Elliot replied.

"God I remember that now, you and Melinda were really shook up from it." Olivia whispered.

"Yeah Mel more than I've ever seen her before, I mean, she was shot and she wasn't as shook up as she was when she shot the kid." Elliot replied.

Olivia crashed her head into his shoulder, the truth was she was scared, this wasn't acting because some of the worse people alive were out of prison and a lot of them had a grudge against her and her husband.

"El I can't do this anymore." She whispered before getting to her feet.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"I can't." She shrugged before leaving the room.

"Livia what happened?" Porter asked as Olivia pulled her ear piece out in frustration.

"I can't sit there and listen to him telling me about people we collared and lock up for some of the worst crimes ever imagined and watch him enjoy my reaction, do what you want with him for the next sixty hours Porter because I'm done, I'm going back to the one six and I am going to help find these bastards instead." Olivia explained.

"Ok, Huang call Fin and have him come here until then me and Porter can work on him." Elliot sighed knowing there was no point pushing Olivia if she didn't want to.

"But Olivia you've gotten so much out of him." Porter said rubbing her shoulder making her and Elliot uncomfortable.

"I know but I don't want to hear it anymore, radio me if he gives you more names or any other details we can use but I can't sit here and talk anymore." Olivia explained pulling on her jacket. "Come on Jess." Olivia added and the red head quickly followed her out.

__

**I was bored of the interrogation and thought you'd like to see some of the criminals collared badass Benson style ;) **


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N I seriously have no idea where this story is going but I have idea's for after this whole business with Donnelly is over, I am rushing it and I'm sure that will be obvious but ahhhh wellllll!**_

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**6.51 pm **

Olivia stood with Munch, Jessie and Cragen staring at the crime scene board where the pictures of their missing perps stood.

"I can't get over the fact that all of these were in Sing Sing together, I mean, I know there would be some of our perps who ended up in the same prison but these? I don't know how they'd all end up around each other." Olivia explained mainly she was talking out loud to herself.

"There's no proof that any of these people were ever in Sing Sing except for court records." Cragen replied the jackets they had kept on each of the convicts in his hands.

"Where do we even begin looking for them?" Olivia asked.

"I think they'd go somewhere safe, somewhere they would have been before, somewhere they'd think we wouldn't even check." Jessie replied taking the top most file from Cragen's hand.

"Humphrey Becker ... hmm ... his Mother's house?" Jessie suggested.

"No, he hated that woman, blamed her for everything." Olivia replied.

"We should let her know her son is out and missing and offer her protective detail too or protective custody." Cragen explained.

"Jessie and I will go, you ok with that Munch?" Olivia asked turning to the aging Sergeant.

"Yeah, second you came back I took a back seat from being a detective to focus on paperwork, you take Humphrey's mother and I'll keep digging." Munch replied.

"Olivia, take a radio with you and instead of coming back here we'll radio you the details of the next location to check." Cragen added.

"Sure thing Cap, come on Jess." Olivia replied and she and Jessie walked straight to her SUV to go and warn Mrs Becker about her son's escape.

__

**Becker Home**

**7.33 pm **

"Detective Benson?" Mrs Becker asked remembering the Detective.

"Hi Ida, could we come in?" Olivia asked as Jessie showed her own badge to show she was a detective too.

"Yes of course." She replied opening the door wider for the Detectives to enter.

They went into the living room and sat down.

"No Detective Stabler?" Mrs Becker asked nodding her head towards Jessie.

"No he and I got married so we had to stop being partners." Olivia explained.

"Oh, ok, so what can I do for you Detectives?" Mrs Becker asked moving the topic along.

"Humphrey ... has he contacted you at all in the past week?" Olivia asked gently.

"Yes, he called me every week, he called yesterday too was talking very funny about him coming to visit which is silly considering he's in prison."

"Ah you see Ida, he isn't in prison anymore." Olivia explained, the old woman's face went two shade's paler at Olivia's statement.

"How?" She asked nervously.

"We don't know, all we know is he broke out and we have to find him." Olivia explained.

"He... I don't ... He can't come here!" She gasped.

Olivia jumped from the couch and knelt down in front of Mrs Becker her hands comforting on her knees.

"Ida, we'll find him but we need to know what he told you yesterday." Olivia explained.

Ida carefully placed her hand on the back of Olivia's head and began to stroke it almost as if she was trying to comfort Olivia. She looked into Olivia's eyes as her own brimmed with fresh tears.

"He just said he was still angry with me and he would be paying me a visit, the last visit I'd ever have." She whispered her tears slipping quickly down her cheeks.

"Ok, Ida I want you to come with us, we're going to put you in protective custody until we find him is that ok?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "I don't want him to find me."

"He won't. Come on, we'll have you set up in a hotel somewhere and you'll be safe, Jess radio on ahead to the one six." Olivia explained. "You need to pack an overnight bag Ida and then if you need any more stuff someone can bring you to get it. You need to be quick." Olivia explained helping the older woman to her feet.

Ida rushed out the room past Jessie who had just radioed on to base.

"They're sending us two uniform to escort her to a hotel, we've been told to go on ahead to the one six, we've been called in on a murder." Jessie explained.

"A murder? Come on can't homicide take this, we've got enough of our own drama to deal with." Olivia sighed.

"Homicide did take it but after the MO was ran through the system they called up to Cragen and Cragen said we have to take the case." Jessie replied.

"What else did he say Jess?" Olivia asked knowing there was more to it.

"They found a riddle with the initials RDK the second." Jessie explained.

"No! Fuck! Why?" Olivia was furious.

"I don't know Olivia but we'll find him, he's committing murders again which is going to make it easier for us to find him, focus on the crime and catch the perp." Jessie explained laying a comforting hand on Olivia's shoulders.

"This crime should never have happened, someone's dead because we couldn't keep a man behind bars." Olivia sighed.

Ida Becker came back into the room with an overnight bag just as there was a knock on the front door. Olivia took her gun from her hip and Jessie followed suit.

"Wait here." Olivia told Ida as she crept along the wall towards the front door.

Jessie was on the other wall a few steps behind Olivia who went to check the peep hole.

"Cops." Olivia whispered. "Can I see your shield?" Olivia called knowing they could be fakes masquerading as police.

"Detective Benson, I'm Officer Charlton, this is Officer Fisher from the two seven." He explained showing his shield.

Olivia opened the door and let them in, showing them into the living room.

"Ida, these are the officers who are going to take you to the hotel. Don't worry you'll be guarded until we catch him ok?" Olivia explained seeing how worried the woman in front of her was.

She nodded weakly, for a woman Olivia knew for talking non-stop she was quiet now.

"Hello Mrs Becker, if you'd like to just come with us now." Fisher smiled offering his arm for her to take.

"Detective Benson, please find my boy before he hurt someone again." She whispered before letting the officer lead her out.

Olivia's breath had hitched in her throat at the statement made by Ida. She couldn't tell the woman that her son had already hurt someone it was too cruel.

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**8.25 pm **

"What have we got?" Olivia asked going into the bullpen to Cragen and Munch who were sat at the crime scene board.

"The woman was twenty eight years old, a dancer working up on Broadway ..."

"Not the one we saved?" Olivia asked making Munch and Cragen frown.

"He went after a Dancer known as Big Red, she had a son and she would have been the next target had we not caught up with him and so he went after the original RDK's last victim, locked her in a refrigerator giving her something like fifteen hours to live, we found her, has anyone checked on her?" Olivia became panicked and looked around.

"We have, she died last year of natural causes. Big Red however, she is dead, she was the person found." Munch replied handing her the crime scene photos.

"Shit!" Olivia snapped. "What about the clue?" Olivia asked.

"Ahhh well the clue has given us central park, we have bought in every off duty officer and every officer we could who are canvassing Central Park as we speak." Cragen explained.

"Ok so until then what do you want me and Jess to do?" Olivia asked.

"Check his home and the newspaper office." Cragen replied.

Olivia let out a hitched breath and realised she wouldn't be getting home to her children tonight.

"Ok come on Jess."

__

**Humphrey Becker's apartment**

**8.59 pm **

"He's been here." Olivia sighed walking into the apartment.

"Obviously didn't like what he found." Jessie replied looking at the mess around them.

"Call in CSU and we'll go on to the newspaper office." Olivia replied stepping out and telling the building manager to wait for CSU and let no one inside.

"What made a man so mad he'd trash his home?" Olivia asked walking further into the apartment.

Then she saw it. The clue they needed to why he'd trashed the place.

"Someone took down all his rejection letters." Olivia whispered.

"What?" Jessie asked not understanding.

"This room was plastered with rejection letters from publishers, someone pulled them down off the walls carefully not tear them down like everything else. That's what made him angry, he might have tore the place when looking for them." Olivia explained.

"Ok, come on Olivia let's go and see the newspaper offices." Jessie smiled taking Olivia's arm to lead her from the place.

__

**The New York Ledger**

**9.47 pm **

Olivia and Jessie went straight to the basement where Humphrey Becker had once worked. They switched on the lights and withdrew their weapons, there was a noise in the distance that had Jessie and Olivia on red alert as someone upstairs had told them there was no one down here.

"Humphrey Becker?" Olivia called nervously.

She heard his sinister laugh and he stepped from the shadows.

"Caught me quick Detective Benson. Well done." He sniggered.

Jessie felt a shiver down her spine, this man actually scared her.

"You're under arrest ..." Olivia broke off.

"Aren't you reading me my rights Detective?" He asked laughing evilly.

"You're supposed to be locked up Becker so you don't have any rights." Olivia explained as she snapped her cuffs onto him making them as tight as she possibly could."Radio the one six, tell them we're bringing him in."

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**19.24 pm **

Olivia dumped Becker in interrogation and went to see what her superior wanted her to do next.

"Interrogate him, find out if he can give you anything about how they escaped or anyone else who escaped." Cragen told her.

Jessie followed Olivia back to the interrogation room and once again allowed the older woman to take the lead because she knew the perp on a more personal level.

Once inside Olivia switched the light of the interrogation room off knowing that the dark had scared Becker last time.

"You don't really think I'm afraid of the dark?" He whispered, he sounded intimidated rather than scared.

"No I just have a migraine." Olivia lied knowing that he may not be as terrified as he had been before but he was clearly shaken up from the lack of light in the room.

"So tell me how did you and the rest of them get out of Sing Sing?" Olivia asked going straight in.

"Haha that would be telling Detective." He replied chuckling a little.

"Listen, we have Neil Donavon and Tony Donnelly and it won't be long before we find out how you escaped so tell me what you know." Olivia hissed.

"No."

"Jess get me Munch and Cragen to help put this prick in a closet ..."

"No! I'll tell you just turn on the light! Please!"

"Ok." Olivia replied and Jessie switched on the light momentarily blinding them all.

"Now tell me everything you know." Olivia hissed.

"Ok, I don't know exactly how we escaped, all I know is we were all told to be ready to leave by a CO named Mathew Parker."

"Shit." Olivia mumbled recognising the name instantly, she didn't want to remember everything and she knew Jessie would have some uncomfortable questions for her the further they would dig into Mathew Parker.

"Ahh so you know him Detective?" Becker smirked.

"He and I have some history." Olivia replied honestly.

"Ex boyfriend?" Becker asked.

"Something like that." Olivia lied not wanting to go into how she knew Parker with anyone let alone the man in front of her.

"So you don't know how you got out only that you did the CO. Who else escaped?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, I didn't ask for any names and I didn't receive them, all I know is we were all slowly moved to the same block." He explained.

"How did so many cons who had been collared by myself or Detective Stabler end up in same block?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Fine, someone will be here shortly to transfer you to the Federal Lock up, until then, you can sit in the cage." Olivia explained and she and Jessie left so uniform could move him.

"Get me the file on Mathew Parker." Olivia told Jessie knowing there was a file with his name on it in the filing room.

"Mathew Parker?" Munch asked he never remembered cases.

"He was Fin's buddy over at Sealview." Olivia explained.

Munch just nodded, he didn't know what had happened to Olivia all those years ago but he knew it had affected her a lot and knew it was a very sensitive topic for her.

"I'll find out when he transferred to Sing Sing." Munch replied going to his desk while Cragen came over to her.

"So that's all you got?" Cragen asked.

"Better than nothing, we need to bring in Parker." She replied.

"Feds will want him." Cragen replied.

"Feds can have him... as soon as I am done with him." Olivia shrugged.

"Fine, I'll call Sing Sing have them bring him here in cuffs." Cragen explained.

"Sure." Olivia nodded.

"Until then you and Jessie go home and get some sleep, your kids are probably wondering where you are." Cragen told her firmly.

"No problem." Olivia replied going to find Jess and take them both home.

__

**I know you've been waiting long for this but I am taking a break from FF to do some college work, I hope you can wait at least a week for the next update. Steffie xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N I seriously have no idea where this story is going but I have idea's for after this whole business with Donnelly is over, I am rushing it and I'm sure that will be obvious but ahhhh wellllll!**_

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**7.01 am **

"You got him here?" Olivia asked rushing into the bullpen.

"Yeah he's in interrogation." Cragen replied having called Olivia and Jessie in as soon as Mathew Parker had arrived at the one six.

"Ok, Jessie are you ready?" Olivia asked her partner who she'd told a little about who Parker was without the detail.

"Olivia." His voice dropped his finger calling her over.

"What Cap?" She asked going over to him knowing whatever he was going to say he didn't want Jessie to overhear.

"Are you sure you want to take this?" He asked.

"Yes. You're not handing him over to the feds until I get him crying his confession." Olivia replied.

Cragen sighed and nodded gently, he knew better than to argue against Olivia's decision.

She gave him a reassuring smile before walking off towards the interrogation room Jessie hot on her heels. Her heart hammered in her chest, and adrenaline swam through her body like electricity firing through her making her ready to face him. Suddenly she stopped at the two way, knowing that she was going to face him for the first time as Olivia Benson.

"You ok?" Jessie asked seeing her eyes fixated on Parker.

"Yeah." She said finally blinking. "Let's nail this son of a bitch."

She walked into the interrogation room full of confidence with Jessie right behind her.

"Well hello." Parker smirked.

"CO." Olivia gave a courteous nod. "You miss me?" She asked sarcastically.

He just smirked and though it sent shivers down Olivia's spine she didn't show it to the scumbag in front of her. She stood right in front of him her hands in her pockets as she eyed him, trying to intimidate him into confessing not that it ever worked on perps it seemed to loosen them up sometimes.

"So I see you were transferred to Sing Sing, how was life in Men's prison?" Olivia asked trying to get a conversation going but it didn't seem to work as he just stared at her.

"Not the same as women's prison is it Parker?" She hissed leaning on the table getting right into his face. "What happened? Lost your voice? Scared because you're my bitch now? Can't overpower me like you did those other women back in Sealview Parker, did Sing Sing soften you up? What happened Parker? Huh? Some of the prisoners there made you their bitch?"

"Shut up." He growled.

"Oh you hit a nerve Benson." Jessie chipped in at the right moment.

"I did Taylor, come on Parker? Tell me? Who was it? Which big bad prisoner overpowered you and turned you into a bitch?"

He spat at her catching her right beneath the eye. Not wanting to leave the interrogation room she used her sleeve to wipe it reminding herself to throw away the sweater afterwards.

"Nice." She replied as she finished wiping her face. "So tell me Mathew why did you get so many of my partner and my prisoner's onto one block?" Olivia asked moving the interrogation on.

"You'll never know bitch." He hissed.

"Bitch? I think we've already made it clear that you're the bitch." Jessie replied knowing that had been a comment that had hit him hard.

"Shut your mouth you slut." He hissed at Jessie.

"Or what? You going to set me straight?" Jessie asked taking the position Olivia had occupied before she'd been spat at. "You like being in control don't you Parker, especially over women, is that what this is about? Control? Against Detective Benson?" She hissed angrily trying to intimidate him, he'd crack if he had two women going at him, she was sure of it.

"Oh no Taylor this isn't about control, is it Parker?" Olivia came in from the side so her was boxed in by the two. "This is about pay back, I sent your little home boy up to Attica for twenty years and you lost your partner, your bud, that's what this is about isn't it? Scared I was coming after you next?" She hissed.

"Harris said you were the best he ever had Bitch, you didn't get him, he took you, every little piece of you." He hissed and Olivia laughed loudly and sarcastically.

"You believed him? You think he 'got' me? You're more gullible than I thought if you believe that Parker." Olivia was angry but it didn't show, the only look she had on her face said 'I'm going to get you' mixed with a lot of sarcasm.

"Yeah? I believe him, he described how you screamed for help, desperate, how did that feel Detective? To feel him intruding you..."

Olivia couldn't stop herself from slamming Parker's head down against the table.

"What was that for?" He spat jumping to his feet making him nearly eye level with Olivia.

Jessie just stared, she'd never seen Olivia get intimidated by a perp before, not in the way she was now.

"You're scum of the earth Parker, you violated women, poor defenceless women in prison and now you go and let out scum of the earth from prison. Why? Does it give you kicks? What is it? Want me scared? Scared that those you've let out will come after me? My family? Eh Parker? Come on. Tell me. We've already got proof you did it, so just tell me why Parker? Why me? Why my cases and Stabler's? How did you even know they were our cases?" Her voice shifted between intimidating him and anger towards him and Jessie couldn't even keep up anymore, she had understood there was more to this than Olivia had really told her but she wasn't sure now that Olivia had been honest with her.

"You're the bitch Detective Benson, you always will be Lowell Harris' bitch." He whispered in her face.

She punched him, and didn't stop punching him until Jessie managed to restrain her by wrapping her arms underneath Olivia's armpits and up over her shoulders to pull her back.

"Hit a nerve Detective?" He laughed.

"Get off me!" Olivia snapped at Jessie pulling Jessie's arms from her viciously before she grabbed Mathew Parker and threw him into the wall, she then wrapped her hand around the front of his shirt and stood so they were almost nerve to nerve.

"Lowell Harris is scum, just like you, but I don't want to know about Harris CO, I want to know about you, why you let my perps out of prison." She hissed.

"You've already said why." He replied smirking at how worked up she was.

"I want you to tell me, come on, tell me."

"Kicks." He smiled.

"You're scum do you know that?" She hissed letting go of his shirt.

"Pay backs a bitch huh?" He laughed as Olivia turned on her heels and walked straight out of the interrogation room almost walking into Cragen.

"You really think that confession is going to stand Olivia?" He asked.

"I don't care if it does, we'll get him without it but I wasn't going to sit there and listen to that bastard talking about Harris." She snapped before walking off in a rage.

Jessie just looked over at Captain Cragen who gave her a weak smile.

"She'll tell you when she's ready." He explained before walking off.

Hundreds of things flew through Jessie's mind, had Mathew Parker been telling the truth? Had Lowell Harris violated Olivia in the way no woman should ever be violated? She couldn't know without talking to Olivia but she also knew that now wasn't the time, they still had perps out there roaming the street who should have been behind bars.

__

__

**Short chapter but I'm really unsure where this story is going now :/ **


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N I seriously have no idea where this story is going but I have idea's for after this whole business with Donnelly is over, I am rushing it and I'm sure that will be obvious but ahhhh wellllll!**_

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**9.41 am **

Olivia sat down on the bed in the furthest corner in the cribs. Right now she was replaying everything that happened in Sealview over and over again in her mind, everything she had buried away and moved on from was now as fresh as it had been last time. Angrily she banged her fist against the wall beside her just as Jessie walked in catching her.

"Liv?" She asked going over to the cot Olivia was occupying.

"Hey Jess." She sighed weakly.

"Are you ok?" Jessie asked sitting on the cot by Olivia's feet.

"Yeah, I just ... It's been a while since I spoke with or about Mathew Parker and Lowell Harris." She replied shakily.

"He's been charged he'll be at arraignment later on this afternoon." Jessie explained why she'd come up.

"Good, he can rot in prison with his pal for all eternity, bastards." Olivia spat, she hated that the two men could make her feel so weak and vulnerable. "Until then we need to find the people he set free."

"Yeah. What's up Liv? He's really shaken you." Jessie decided to jump straight in, the worst she could do was tell her to mind her own business.

"Yeah he has." Olivia replied climbing from the cot. "Jessie when I went undercover to Sealview a man named Lowell Harris took me down to the basement and sexually assaulted me, if Fin ... gee if Fin hadn't been undercover too he'd have got me, Fin busted into the room before he could do much." Olivia explained knowing it was easier to answer Jessie than lie to her.

"Oh right." Jessie replied she was shocked, she didn't know what else to say.

"It's no big deal Jess, I dealt with it when it happened and I got my life back. I'm not saying it doesn't hurt when I think about it and seeing Parker again ... but I'm fine, just hearing Parker..." Olivia shivered at the thought. "He never get me in the way Parker said it." Olivia explained.

"Right." Jessie smiled weakly knowing that Olivia had no reason to lie to her.

"Right." Olivia replied. "Anyway let's give Stabler a call and see what he can give us on our missing perps."__

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**10.36 am **

"Yeah ok thanks. I love you too. Bye." Olivia hung up and turned around to the crime board.

Jessie watched her intently as she rubbed her top lip and scribbled down a name.

"So we have Richard Dwyer, Daniel Hunter and Henry Chanoor, we have got to find these men." Olivia sighed.

"Ok who d'ya suggest we go after first?" Jessie asked.

"Richard Dwyer, he ... Maria the little girl he held in a basement, I spoke with her on the phone while everyone else tried to find her, he took a girl no one would miss and put her in a place no one would find. We need to go to the tech shop he owned or owns. Come on." Olivia sighed.

"Wait Olivia I want you to take back up." Cragen called.

"What? Why? All Dwyer ever did was a make a fool of himself he never used any weapons." Olivia replied.

"And years in Sing Sing can change a man, I want you both suited up in vests before you go anywhere.

__

**Tech Shop**

**11.22 am **

"Ready?" Olivia asked Jessie as they stood by the now boarded up door, Olivia remembered smashing it in last time she'd been stood here.

"Yeah." Jessie nodded holding up her gun.

"Go." Olivia nodded to the guys who were breaking down the door.

Olivia and Jessie stood back as the door was broken in and then they both went inside leading the group. She flicked her head to show which direction they would take while their back up went different ways. Olivia went into the room first her gun out in front of her as she scanned the room before walking forward, Jessie just followed suit, she knew Olivia knew exactly where she was going.

Olivia found the staff only door she'd busted through the last time she was there, there was a fresh lock on it and Olivia knew he'd been here. Once again she kicked the door, it barely moved but she could see that the lock had started to bust so she kicked it once again and it finally flew open.

"Quick." Olivia whispered, she was convinced now there was another girl here.

As they reached the bottom they found the heavily locked door, there were no padlocks but the bolts were shut and Olivia opened them while Jessie watched her back by keeping her gun on the stairs.

Olivia flew into the room and found a semi conscious girl on the bed.

"Hey sweetie my name's Olivia and I'm a police officer, I'm going to help you ok sweetie." Olivia spoke softly as she stroked the hair out of the little girls face.

"This SVU Portable to Central I need a bus to my location." She said into her radio. "Jessie look out!"

Richard Dwyer was quick, he banged the barrel of his gun into Jessie's temple sending her flying to the floor. Olivia held her gun to him but he was aiming his at her too.

"Detective Benson, I didn't think I'd be seeing you again." He smirked.

"I think the same applies here, shocking how quickly you went back to your old tricks though Richard." Olivia told him her head nodding towards the young girl on the bed. "What's her name?"

"Why does that matter?" He replied.

"Put the gun down Richard, this place is crawling with backup put the gun down and you can walk out of here alive." Olivia told him, she had to try and talk him down.

"No! No way! I am not going back to Sing Sing Detective, do you know ... do you know what they did to me there?" He asked tears stinging his eyes.

"No why don't you tell me?" Olivia spoke calmly even though her heart was hammering inside her chest.

"They - RAPED - ME! They raped me three times a day!" He sobbed. "Do you know what that's like?"

"No, no I don't Richard and I'm so sorry, that should never have happened, but you won't be going back to Sing Sing, you're going to a federal prison where no one will be able to hurt you again." Olivia told him calmly.

"No! No way! You and I won't be leaving this room unless we are in body bags Detective now if you have any last words ..."

She heard the safety on his gun click and her breath hitched in her throat. When a gun shot rang through the room she yelped but when she saw Richard Dwight's body fall to the ground she bent over and clutched onto her knees.

"Detective Benson are you alright?" One of the back boys asked her rushing to her side.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, help Jess." She replied turning to the young girl on the bed. "Hey sweetie, hey you're safe now." She whispered and she lifted the girl into her arms.

The young girl rested her head against Olivia's shoulder and weakly draped her arms around Olivia's neck before being carried out while Jessie was being tended to by a couple of the backup boys.

Once out in the sunlight Olivia passed the young girl over to the waiting EMT's.

"I'm fine I don't need to go to hospital!" Jessie's voice reached Olivia's ear.

She spun round and saw Jessie arguing with an EMT who was patching up a cut on her temple.

"No I don't need to go to hospital." Jessie's voice was full of frustration that drew Olivia over to her.

"Jess, come on, let the EMT's take you in and check you over, I need to go with the victim and find out who she is." Olivia replied.

"Cragen called one of the uniform and told her to go with the victim as we have to go and find the rest of the missing prisoners." Jessie told her.

"Oh right ok, I'll look after her." Olivia told the EMT.

"Just don't let her sleep, she probably has a concussion." He replied sighing.

"I won't." Olivia replied. "Come on Jess let's go see who to go ..."

Liv can you hear me? Cragen's voice echoed through the radio.

"Go ahead Captain." Olivia replied.

Daniel Hunter is at his parents' house, he's armed, you need to talk him down Liv before he kills them.

"Text me through the address." She replied. "Come on Jessie."

__

**Hunter Residence**

**1.06 pm **

Olivia and Jessie sped down to the Hunter residence with lights and sirens flashing. As soon as they were on scene a hostage negotiator rushed over to them.

"Detective Benson?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's happening?" Olivia asked.

"He's asked for Detective Stabler, we told him Stabler couldn't get here because he's with the feds and he told me to get someone he knew our best option was you." He explained.

"Yeah call the wife." Olivia laughed weakly. "Ok well what do you want me to do?"

"Talk him down, he's a scared kid." The negotiator replied.

"Ok get me to the door." She replied and she glanced nervously at Jessie. "Coming?"

"Yeah." Jessie nodded without hesitating.

They were lead up to the front door of the apartment and Olivia's breath shook as she waited for a go ahead.

Once she received the nod she began trying to talk him down.

"Daniel?" She called.

"Who's that?" He shouted back from the other side of the closed door, it was visible he was panicked.

"Detective Benson, I'm Detective Stabler's wife." She explained knowing he needed to know the link between herself and Elliot.

"Where's Detective Stabler?" He asked.

"He's working a high priority case with the FBI, he can't get away but you can talk to me ok? We can sort this out." Olivia explained her voice firm but calm.

"Ok." He replied.

"Now I need to know Daniel is anyone hurt in there?" She asked.

"No they're all fine. I don't want to hurt anyone!" He explained and Olivia could hear the cries in his voice.

"Ok that's good Daniel, that's real good. Now will you let me come in there?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"Please Daniel, it will just be me and I won't be armed." She explained looking at Jessie.

"Fine but just you!" He said firmly.

"Ok." Olivia replied and she paced her gun to Jessie and they shared a nervous glance. "Will you come and let me in?"

When the door opened she found Daniel holding a gun to his mother's head.

"Ok I'm coming in." She said and slowly with her hands up she walked into the apartment.

Once the door was shut he let go of his mother and turned the gun on Olivia.

"Now Daniel this can all work out, tell me what you want." Olivia explained.

"I don't want to go back! Not to Sing Sing." He explained tears plummeting down his cheeks.

"Ok listen to me Daniel, no one who escaped Sing Sing is going back there." Olivia Said firmly.

"You're lying!" He yelled the gun in his hand shaking.

"No Daniel. No I'm not. Now why don't we let your family go?" Olivia suggested.

"But they're my bargaining chip!" Daniel yelled.

"You don't need them when you have me!" Olivia replied. "Let them go and use me."

He looked at his fear filled family and then back at Olivia who nodded.

"Fine." He nodded shakily.

"Ok put the gun to me and then my partner can come and let everyone out." Olivia said calmly even though her heart was beating so fast in her chest.

"Ok." He replied walking up to her.

He pressed the gun to her temple and she closed her eyes for a moment getting used to the cold metal intrusion against her head.

"Jess! Jessie!" She called.

"Yeah I'm right here Olivia!" Jessie called back.

"Come in and get the family!" Olivia replied.

"Only you!" Daniel yelled.

"Ok, I'm unarmed." Jessie called.

Daniel pushed Olivia to the door so she could let Jessie in. When Jessie saw Olivia she almost froze but then she rushed over to the Hunter's sat on the couch and calmly got them to their feet and lead them out. When the door closed behind Jessie Daniel let go of Olivia and went over to the couch.

"I can't go back there." He sobbed.

Olivia sat down beside him to try and calm him.

"You're not Daniel, I won't let that happen I swear." Olivia reassured.

"Yes! You're lying!" He cried.

"No Daniel I'm not." She replied shaking her head. "I wouldn't do that to you Daniel."

"I'm not ... I'm not going back there..." He jumped up and ran in front of the couch.

"No Daniel!" Olivia yelled she was going to throw him out of the way but it was too late. "No!"

The door burst open and Jessie grabbed Olivia who was screaming and sobbing, the blood pooled around Daniel and she watched hysterically. Cragen walked into the room and took Olivia into his arms from Jessie, he knew she hated seeing anyone killed doesn't matter what they'd done, she believe firmly in incarceration.

"He was just a kid!" She sobbed.

"I know Liv." He replied rubbing her back.

"He would have ... I could have ..." She cried.

"I know come on let's get out of here." He whispered and he and Jessie both led her away.

"I can't do this anymore." She sniffed as they arrived outside.

"Come on Liv." Jessie whispered.

"He was a scared kid there was no need to kill him." She snapped angrily.

"I know, but we still have some crazy people out there who we need to find, some more hardened crazed killers and rapists that we need to find and put back behind bars." Jessie explained.

"I know." Olivia replied. "I know I just ..."

"Olivia IAB are waiting for your statement." Cragen said coming over.

"Yeah sure." She nodded. "Find what you can from Elliot Jess and we'll go after our next perp as soon as I get back."

__

**So can anyone thing of any other killers/rapists that you'd like to be missing? **


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N Ok sorry it's been a while, this story hopefully will be good but I don't know because I really don't know where to take it. **_

__

**Internal Affairs Bureau**

**2.22 pm **

Olivia stared forward at the angry face of Ed Tucker, he had always hated Olivia and Elliot, that was plainly obvious but it was because every time one of them messed up they'd cover for each other meaning neither would get reprimanded leaving him to clean up the mess they'd made. Often enough getting him suspended in the process.

"Detective Benson, can you tell me what happened moments before Daniel Hunter was shot dead."

"I was sat on the couch talking with him about him not going to Sing Sing, he didn't want to go back there and I was trying to explain to him that everyone involved in the escape would be sent to a federal prison so that he wouldn't need to worry about going to Sing Sing. He got up, kept the gun trailed on me while he went around the back of the couch to the large open window, it was suicide by cop." Olivia explained calmly, she had no reason to lie to Tucker this time.

"Ok thank you Detective, I must ask, how is you and Stabler coping with having so many of your prisoners on the run?"

"Coping?" She asked in shock as he leaned forward and stopped the tape from recording.

"Yes, I mean it must be difficult having to track down people you worked hard to put behind bars and not only that, they're people who have grudges against the two of you and you have a family to think about now."

"Thank you for your concern Lieutenant but my husband and I are doing fine, our kids are safe and we're working every hour and won't stop working every hour until we catch every son of a bitch that CO let out of prison." Olivia explained getting to her feet. "Now if that's all..."

"Of course, go back to work and good luck on catching these men Olivia, I can't imagine it being easy."

Olivia looked at Ed Tucker in surprise, he was kind and thoughtful and not in anyway horrible about this situation. Olivia smiled confidently at him before making her way off knowing that she would need to find the rest of them and fast.

__

**Manhattan SVU**

**3.16 pm **

Jessie was sat looking at the crime board with an ice pack against her swollen temple. Richard Dwyer had really gotten her good with the barrel of his gun.

"You ok?" Olivia asked coming back into the room.

"Yeah how did it go with IAB?" Jessie asked turning her chair to look at her partner.

"Oh you know." Olivia shrugged. "Tucker wished us good luck on finding everyone!" Olivia laughed, she still thought it was hilarious.

"That was nice of him." Jessie replied, she was yet to have any run ins with Ed Tucker and IAB.

"It was, but if you knew Tucker like Elliot and I did you'd find it as funny as me!" Olivia joked.

"Good point, now Elliot called and told me to tell you to call him, I suspect he has another name but he didn't want to give it to me apparently." Jessie smiled handing over the phone.

"Ok, we need information on Henry Chanoor can you dig out his file please." Olivia smiled as she dialled Elliot's number.

Jessie rushed off towards the file room and Olivia waited for Elliot to answer the phone.

_Hey baby. _

"Hey Jess said you may have another name, come on who is it?"

_Liv, it's Dale Stucky._

"What?" Olivia froze.

_And apparently he's still out to get the same people but now you and I are on his hit list too. _

"You have got to be kidding me." She snapped.

_Wish I were baby, find him and fast before he does any damage to anyone. _

"Ok, call me as soon as you get something ok?"

_You know I will, who have you caught so far? _

"Richard Dwyer and well, Daniel Hunter committed suicide by cop." She explained.

_No way, poor kid, he was that bad huh? Oh well at least you got Dwyer. _

"Not before he got another girl, poor child, she was grabbed hours after he escaped but at least we got Mathew Parker right?"

_Yeah exactly, ok Liv, I'm going to have to go and see if Tony Donnelly is up to talking some more, remember with Stucky make sure Judge Donnelly is safe and anyone else who mocked him. _

"I know, I'll get Elizabeth into PC before it's too late. Love you."

_Love you too take care. _

When Olivia hung up the phone she smiled at Jessie who had pinned Henry Chanoor's photo up on the crime board.

"Get me Dale Stucky's file." She told her partner as she dialled the DA's office. "Hi can I speak with Judge Elizabeth Donnelly, it's Detective Olivia Benson speaking and this is an emergency... ok... thank you."

"What is it?" Jessie asked seeing the fear flash across Olivia's face.

"Judge Donnelly didn't turn up to court today and no one has heard from her." Olivia explained as she searched for her friend's home number.

It rang and rang and finally someone answered.

"Elizabeth it's Livia are you there?"

_Heya Liv. _

Olivia's face dropped and turned a sickly shade of white.

"Hi Dale." She replied taking a seat having to wait for Jessie to return to the bullpen.

_How are you? _

"I'm well how are you Dale?" She asked knowing she needed to keep the conversation going.

_Good, glad to be out of Sing Sing. _

"Good, and how's Liz?" She continued knowing she needed to know how her friend was doing.

_Oh she's fine, alive, but she can't come to the phone right now she's a little ... tied up. _

"Ok can I speak with her? Maybe you can put the phone by her mouth for me." Olivia continued.

_Sure, ok just hold on. _

Jessie came back and handed Olivia the file while Olivia placed the phone on speaker so Jessie could hear what was going on.

"Get me Cragen." She whispered and Jessie nodded before rushing towards the office followed out quickly by Captain Cragen.

"What's going on?" He asked and Olivia pressed her fingers to her lip just as a yell erupted from the phone.

"Liz?" Olivia asked desperately.

_Yeah it's me. _

The recognisable voice of Elizabeth Donnelly was weak and hoarse. Olivia's heart hammered in her chest, she knew she had to stay calm and ask the right questions.

"Ok Liz are you hurt?" Olivia asked firmly.

_A little ... stabbed me ... drugs..._

"Ok Liz we're going to help you ok." Olivia replied her voice shaking a little.

_There's only one way I'll let Liz go Liv._

"What way is that?" Olivia asked.

_If I you'll swap places with her, you have two hours to come here, unarmed._

"Ok Dale, I'll be there." She whispered, she wasn't going to let Liz get killed because of her, and she'd probably be able to talk Dale down again.

_Bye Liv. _

The line went dead and Olivia took a deep breath waiting for Cragen to yell.

"You're not doing this Olivia."

"Try and stop me." She replied getting to her feet.

"What about Elliot and your kids?" He snapped picking up the family photo from her desk and shoving it under her nose.

She snatched it from him without looking at it, her eyes were fixed on him.

"I know Pops but in this case I have to do this, I'm the only one who can talk him down, I'll be ok." She replied trying to appear as confident as she could.

"What about Calvin? Sophie and Amy? Come on Liv be realistic here, you could end up dead." Cragen snapped.

"It's not about them! This is about Dale Stucky who WILL kill Liz Donnelly if I don't go there, unarmed, in two hours time, now instead of arguing with me about my decision to do this why don't we think about how we're going to get me out of there alive once I'm inside?" Olivia suggested knowing that they were wasting precious time.

"Ok we need to throw a good and strong plan together, myself, Munch, Fin and Jessie will make sure nothing happens to you Liv." Cragen whispered as she stared at the large family photo that included the detectives.

"I know." She replied shakily, there was no denying that she was nervous.

__

**Elizabeth Donnelly's Brownstone**

**4.11 pm **

Olivia watched everyone gathered around the door, the EMT's were on standby and the street was covered with cops. They'd tried negotiating while a plan was made but Dale Stucky hadn't replied to any of them. He was waiting for Olivia and he wasn't going to begin negotiating Liz Donnelly's release without Olivia.

"Here goes nothing." Olivia mumbled nervously adjusting her bullet proof vest, as if it would really make any difference that she was wearing it with Dale Stucky.

"Be careful Liv." Cragen whispered embracing her.

"I will Pops, I've got seven kids waiting for me at home." Olivia smiled weakly, thinking of the kids made her realise what she was really getting herself into.

"Right they're calling in now." Fin informed them.

"Get into position Liv, just don't take the wire out unless he tells you too." Cragen whispered knowing there was a chance that Stucky would have her pull out the wire and microphone but hopefully he wouldn't so that they could hear what was going on inside.

"I know." She nodded heading for the door while the call was made to say she was outside.

Seconds later Cragen and Jess watched as Olivia was dragged into the house and they turned their attention to the small speaker that they were going to be using to listen in on the goings on.

"Liz are you alright?" Olivia asked rushing over to the woman tied to a chair her mouth gagged.

Olivia slowly removed the gag and pressed her hand to Elizabeth Donnelly's face, she was barely conscious and just semi aware of Olivia's presence.

"Why dya come here?" Donnelly slurred as Olivia untied her.

"Too get you out of here, this is my mess Liz please let me deal with it." Olivia whispered knowing Stucky was listening and watching.

"Your ... your kids... what about ... your kids?" Donnelly asked, she'd gotten very close to Olivia over the years, she cared deeply for her especially since the whole mess with her ex-husband.

"They're ok, Cassie is with them Liz." Olivia replied knowing exactly what Liz meant but not wanting to think about the possible consequences of her actions.

"Your babies Livia, they'll ... they'll want to see you again." Liz slurred heavily as her arms came lose she fell forward into Olivia's arms.

"And they will Liz, they will come on, let me get you out of here..."

"Not so fast!" Stucky called holding a knife towards them.

"Dale she needs to get to a hospital, what did you drug her with anyway?" Olivia panicked knowing that he'd administered something for her to be in such a state.

"Not the point, you're not taking her anywhere Olivia ... I went to Jail because you lied to me!" His voice started to crack and his eyes pooled with tears.

"No Dale, I didn't lie to you." Olivia whispered remembering how the events occurred when they found Stucky to be a crazed psychopath.

You need to persuade him to let Liz out Liv. She heard Cragen's voice in her ear.

"I need to get Elizabeth out before she dies Dale, then you and I can talk ok?" Olivia was close to pleading. "Let my partner come in and get her."

"No Stabler isn't coming in here!" Dale yelled waving the knife in front of him.

"Elliot's not my partner anymore Dale, my partner's name is Jessica, she's a lovely young woman and she'll come in completely unarmed, you have a knife Dale, she'll be unarmed and then once ..." Olivia didn't get to finish her statement as the door busted wide open.

She blinked and missed everything, all she felt was a sharp pain followed by a gunshot.

"Olivia!"

"I'm ok." Olivia replied.

"No you've been stabbed ... God don't move." Jessie's voice was frantic and Olivia felt pressure on her abdomen.

"What happened?" She croaked as Don Cragen arrived by her side.

"When we realised he only had a knife and we had guns we busted in." Cragen explained.

"Oh." Olivia replied weakly, her eyes were getting heavy and she was struggling to breath.

"Come on Liv stay with us." Jessie whispered as the EMT's arrived by their side.

"We'll take over from here." One said taking over from Jessie, it was the last thing Olivia heard before blacking out.

"Fuck why did we come in here without checking that he was far enough away from her?" Jessie gasped, she was blaming herself even though it was in no way her fault.

"She'll be alright, you ride along and I'll call Elliot and meet you at the hospital." Cragen said as Olivia was placed on a stretcher.

"Ok." Jessie nodded before rushing out after the EMT's.

Cragen just stood and watched for a moment, his head was everywhere, he had been the one to call them in, he thought all this was his fault. He stared down at the patch of blood by his feet. Olivia's blood that was now on his hands, he just hoped her could clean it up. He turned around and saw Melinda Warner working on Dale Stucky's lifeless body. She was blinking back tears and sniffing trying not to contaminate evidence.

"She'll be alright." Cragen informed her gently.

"I know, but when I first walked in, I thought it was to her body I was being called ... I could never ... sorry." Warner backed away from the body and took off her gloves, she didn't want to be responsible for cataloguing her own tears and boogers from Stucky's body.

"I better let Elliot know and get to the hospital." Cragen sighed. "I'll let you know how she is..."

"I'll be there as soon as I've moved this body. Son of a bitch almost killed my friend, he can wait until I'm ready to deal with him."

Cragen nodded weakly before heading out.

__

**Mercy General Hospital**

**4.58 pm **

Jessie watched as more gauze was pressed into Olivia's lifeless limp body. All she could do was clutch hard onto Olivia's hand and pray that someone would put life back into her and hope that there really was a God that wasn't going to allow seven children to grow up without a mother. The siren bleared as they sped towards the hospital, Jess sniffed hard as she leant forward to talk to Olivia, she felt the need to say something rather than sit and think.

"Come on Liv, fight, please fight, don't ever think of giving up. You can get through this Liv, for Calvin, Amy and Sophie, we all need you Olivia, the kids, Elliot, even me, I need you to fight, I need you in my life as my partner and friend please please fight." She whispered as the tears flooded down her cheeks.

They arrived outside Mercy Hospital and Jessie could only follow as Olivia was wheeled off inside. She was made to wait outside too double doors and when Fin and Munch arrived right behind her she was grateful for the embrace Fin enveloped her in, she couldn't stop crying.

"Has anyone called Elliot yet?" She hiccupped.

"Cragen has." Fin replied as he stroked her back gently. "Come on Jessie, Liv's going to be just fine."

Munch held his hand on Jessie's back as Fin continued to hold her, the young rookie was a mess and they knew it must have been tough for her to see the woman who was like a surrogate mother to her rushed in with a stab wound with a possibility of not making it.

"Munch, Fin, Taylor." Cragen called as he rushed towards them, Fin quickly let go of Jessie.

"Any news?" He asked them.

"No they wheeled her off without saying anything. Where's Elliot?" Jessie asked knowing Olivia would want her husband by her side.

"On the way from Federal Plaza uniform are bringing him now." Cragen replied as a nurse rushed towards them.

"Well?" Fin asked.

"We need Mrs Stabler's next of kin." She explained.

"He isn't here, I'm second." Cragen replied.

"Ok you need to come with me." The nurse replied and Cragen quickly followed as she began to explain. "She's conscious, but barely, she needs surgery but ... she's pregnant, there's no way we can operate without aborting the pregnancy."

"Oh my God, I ... I can't make this decision... she's ... the family's Catholic, they don't believe in abortion." Cragen's heart hammered inside his chest.

"She's lucid enough to consent to the operation but she told us to save the baby, that's impossible, she's only about four weeks so there is no way of giving her a c-section and delivering, but we cannot abort without consent, but if we operate she will miscarry and she will bleed out." The nurse explained. "She's in here, talk to her."

Cragen went in and saw Olivia lying on the gurney barely conscious, her eyes fighting to stay open.

"Liv..."

"Elliot?" She frowned.

"On his way from Fedral Plaza now, Liv you have to consent to the abortion..."

"No way." She replied her voice was hoarse and weak and Cragen could see that she was at the verge of losing consciousness.

"Livia, you have to, if you don't you and the baby will die..."

"Elliot ... divorce ..."

"Don't be silly Liv, Elliot won't divorce you if you abort, you have to consent Olivia or you both will die, if you don't give them consent they can't save your life, the baby will die either way..."

"No abortion." She whispered. "Try save baby."

"They can't save the baby either way Olivia but if they don't abort you'll die." Cragen explained desperate for her to understand.

"No ... can't ..."

The machine monitoring Olivia's heart became erratic, the doctors all hurried forward and looked at Cragen, he knew he couldn't lie as much as he wanted to.

"She didn't consent." He whispered as they quickly hurried off with Olivia into the operating theatre.

Cragen was led to the door by a nurse and he quickly hurried to find if Elliot had arrived. He was walking back to his detectives just as Elliot came running in with Porter behind him.

"Captain what happened?" He asked grabbing his superior by the biceps.

"She was stabbed, Elliot there's more ... she's pregnant ... they ... they can't save the baby but she won't consent to an abortion but they said if she miscarries while they're operating then she'll bleed out and they won't be able to save the baby. She wouldn't consent because she's scared you'll leave her if she does..."

"Of course I wouldn't ... I'm next of kin if she's unconscious I can consent right?"

"I don't know..." Cragen pulled him down the corridor and managed to show him to the nurse.

"Save my wife, abort the pregnancy." Elliot said firmly.

The nurse was holding the papers needed.

"She didn't consent Mr Stabler." The nurse explained shaking her head.

"And she would have if she'd talked to me, she's unconscious and I'm next of kin, abort the pregnancy." Elliot replied firmer.

The nurse nodded and handed him the papers which he quickly signed and shoved back to her. Once the nurse rushed through the double doors He turned to Cragen and fell into him, for a moment needing to be embraced by the father figure in his life.

"She can't die." He coughed. "She just can't, I need her, the kids need her!" Elliot hiccupped sadly.

"She won't, she's a fighter." Cragen replied. "And she needs you to be strong."

__

**Yeah no good at writing Stucky. **


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N To the lovely ToriRenee161 who asked for this to be the next story I updated, this is just for you my faithful follower :L :P haha x**_

_**Hope you all enjoy it though! **_

_**A/N 2 – I know Stucky killed O'Hallaran in the actual TV show but I had already written O'Hallaran into the first story but I thought Stucky would be a good one to have on the case so I'm sorry for any confusion there!**_

_**And this is a really short filler! (Just for you Tori because I am sure you'd have crossed uncharted waters to hang/shoot/stab me if I didn't tell you how the surgery played out!)**_

__

**Mercy General Hospital**

**5.37 pm **

"Jessica!"

She spun round and run into the waiting arms of Ryan O'Hallaran. He rubbed his cheek into hers as she held him tight unaware of her superior officer and co-workers staring in complete shock.

"Oh my God I can't believe this is she ok?" Ryan asked still holding tight onto Jessie.

"She's still in surgery." Jessie replied. "Oh my God she has to be ok Ryan!" Jessie broke into wracked sobs in his arms and he just held her and cooed gently trying to calm her down.

Olivia Benson-Stabler was one of the SVU detectives, the only unit Ryan O'Hallaran would admit to being close to the detectives, he attended their family/friend get togethers, their kids birthday parties and he knew they considered him a part of their extended family, the first time he'd seen Amelia and Sophia Olivia had passed them over and introduced him as uncle Ryan and that was before he and Jessie had began dating.

"Olivia's going to be fine Jessica, please baby don't cry, Olivia's strong, she'd going to be alright." He cooed desperately.

Fin nudged Munch and nodded his head towards Jessie and Ryan. Jessica hadn't actually disclosed her relationship to anyone in the squad and had hoped on telling Olivia before telling anyone else, she'd suspected something was going on between her rookie partner and the techie but had been respectable enough to wait until Jessica would want to tell her.

"I know." Jessie hiccupped through her cries.

Ryan kissed her forehead and stroked her hair repeatedly trying to comfort her in any way that he could.

"You remember another pair of lovers who were like that?" Fin asked Munch in a hissed whisper.

"Yeah I do." Munch sniggered for a moment forgetting the reason they were sat in a hospital waiting room.

"When's the wedding?" Fin whispered in a joke to his partner.

"I don't think Jessie was planning on us finding out about her and O'Hallaran like this so I doubt it's anytime soon." Munch quipped thinking that right now Jessie just needed her boyfriend and not the added stress of being pulled apart in teasing by her co-workers.

"What's taking them so long?" Elliot moaned just as his kids all rushed into the waiting room with Cassie.

"I know you didn't want them here Elliot but they kept insisting that Olivia would." Cassie explained as he placed the double buggy in front of him.

"Thank you Cassie." Elliot whispered as he embraced each of his kids in turn before kneeling down in front of Amelia and Sophia and caressing their faces.

The Doctor came in five minutes after the kids arrived and Elliot was relieved to see that he didn't look severe.

"How's my wife?" He asked as he handed Amy over to Munch.

"She's fine awake and lucid, the knife wound wasn't as deep as we first thought it was and it missed all her organs, she and the foetus are doing just fine."

"You didn't abort?" Elliot asked in shock.

"No we were already checking the damage by the time we had your consent, we already knew it wasn't a life or death injury so we quickly stitched her back up and checked her over the foetus is doing just fine Mr Stabler, even though it's early days yet." The surgeon explained.

"Can we see her?" Elliot asked.

"Of course, right this way she's been asking for you all.

__

__

**Ok so just a short chapter as a filler really because the next chapter is going to be a a change in the dynamics of the story. **


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/n: Sorry it's been a very long time since I updated this story! I hope you enjoy this update!**_

__

**Mercy General Hospital**

**6.01 pm **

"Hey baby!" Elliot smiled rushing over to his wife.

Olivia smiled and as he wrapped his arms around her she didn't think of the pain he was causing just the love she was feeling.

"You ok?" Elliot asked.

"I'm fine." She replied as he helped her sit back in the bed. "Everyone else ok?"

"Oh just like you Olivia, you're the one who was stabbed and you make sure everyone else is ok." Jessie smiled as she stepped forward to hug her.

"Well I'm a Mommy, I have to make sure everyone else is ok." Olivia smiled just as her kids were pushed forward to see their mother.

"You ok Mom?" Calvin asked as he embraced her tight.

"I'm fine Cal, it was just an accident…"

"No it wasn't we've already been told what happened Mom so please don't lie to me and talk to me like a baby, I'm not Amy or Sophie." He sulked.

"I know, sorry baby I just don't want any of you worrying, I'm completely ok." Olivia smiled as she stroked her hand down her son's face.

"Well we're allowed to worry Mom." Calvin said folding his arms.

"Ok." Olivia replied with a smile.

"Well I better take the kids out of here before the nurse comes here screaming." Cassie smiled once they'd all hugged Olivia.

They left quickly and Olivia relaxed a little more, it was hard to show she was feeling in front of her kids, they had enough to worry about.

"So how are you Liv?" Don asked her gently.

"Tired." She replied. "Pain's not too bad."

"We'll go and let you sleep." Don said giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I wanna talk to Jess." Olivia said and everyone but Jess left, leaving the women alone. "So when were you going to tell me about Ryan?"

"Oh Liv I wasn't…" Olivia put her hand up to stop her.

"I'm not mad that you didn't tell me." Olivia laughed weakly. "I think it's cute. Ryan's a good lad."

"Yeah." Jessie nodded. "He's great."

"So how long has it been going on?" Olivia asked patting the bed so that Jessie would sit beside her.

"Five months." Jessie smiled.

"That's a long time Jess, is it serious?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know." Jessie shrugged and Olivia could see that she was a bit distant in her reply which made her question what was going on in Jessie's mind.

Jessie snuggled gently into Olivia's side and Olivia wrapped her arm around the young woman knowing there was something going on in her mind even if she wasn't talking about whatever it is in her mind.

"I'm glad your baby's alive." Jessie smiled as she placed her hand very softly on Olivia's stomach.

"I know, me too." Olivia replied resting her cheek against Jessie's head. "You know, you can talk to me about everything right Jess? Whatever you tell me, it never goes any further."

"I know." Jessie replied softly and Olivia could almost sense something else behind the answer.

"Ok, good." Olivia smiled.

Jessie sighed, Olivia was like the mother she'd never had, she loved the older detective, she felt a part of her family and she knew that if she could trust anyone it was going to be Olivia.

"I think I'm pregnant." She blurted.

Olivia was shocked into silence for a moment as she processed the information.

"How – How far along?" Olivia asked gently.

"I don't know." Jessie shrugged. "Could be anything it's not like we've been very careful."

"Wow Jess, how – how do you feel? Does Ryan know?" Olivia asked.

"I'm – Olivia I'm terrified." Jessie said softly as Olivia ran her fingers through Jessie's hair.

"I know, having babies is a scary thing Jess I won't lie to you." Olivia replied.

"No… I'm scared of what Ryan will think when I tell him and … I don't think I'm ready to be a Mom Olivia… I … I don't know what to do." She explained in near tears.

"Oh Jessica." Olivia sighed softly. "You know whatever you do or whatever happens, I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Even if I decide not to keep it?" Jessie whispered.

"Even if you decide to abort I'm here for you Jessie and I am not going anywhere and whenever you need to talk I'm still going to be right here to listen to you." Olivia replied before pressing her lips to Jessie's temple. "You do what you think is right for you but I'd recommend talking to Ryan first, his reaction and stuff could help you in making that decision."

"I know. I will just … just not now." Jessie replied.

"You tell him when you're ready to and I'm here for you ok?" Olivia smiled. "Right here."

__

__

**Ha! Bet none of you were expecting that! It came into my head y'day while I was thinking of finally updating this story and voila! I know short chapter but I don't know where else I am taking the story yet so we'll see! **


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/n: Sorry it's been a very long time since I updated this story! I hope you enjoy this update!**_

**16****th**** Precinct**

**9.36 am **

Olivia was in hospital for three days. As soon as she was discharged on the fourth day she made her way into work.

"Olivia what are you doing here?" Cragen asked as she shuffled awkwardly into the bullpen.

"House is still a crime scene till FBI have finished going over it with a fine tooth comb." Olivia shrugged taking her seat in front of her desk and lifting up the closest file. "And to be honest I missed work."

"But you're on desk duty." He reminded her. "That includes no interviews and no interrogations."

"I know." She replied as Elliot walked in carrying Sophie and Amy's car seat's one in each hand as Olivia wasn't allowed to lift anything heavy.

"Hey Stabler bring me the girls!" Fin smiled happily, he could keep them quiet between feeds and seeing as he was just piled up with paperwork he needed the distraction.

Elliot placed the car seats in front of Fin's desk and made his way over to his own just as Jessie walked into the bullpen with bright red eyes and deep black bags underneath them, she had tried to hide them but had done a very poor job.

"Jessie?" Olivia questioned as soon as the rookie was close enough.

"Hey." She said weakly but Olivia wasn't going to drop.

"Come on." She said taking Jessie's hand and as stairs was a bit of a bother she opted for the closest interrogation room to talk with her partner.

Olivia closed the door and took one of the chairs, standing for too long caused her some pain so she didn't want to stand while talking to Jessie.

"You wanna tell me what's wrong?" Olivia asked and Jessie's eyes instantly watered. "Jessie?"

"Ryan." She managed to hiccup before wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Oh Jessie what happened?" Olivia asked as she ran her fingers through Jessie's fiery red locks.

"He said… he said…"

"Ok calm down sweetie you're going to make yourself sick." Olivia cooed trying to calm the hysterical Detective down.

"He said he'd never forgive me if I had an abortion…" She cried and Olivia's heart broke for the young woman who was like a daughter to her.

"Oh Jessie." Olivia cooed softly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not… ready… to… be a…. Mom…" She hiccupped.

"It's ok, Jessie he can't make you keep the baby." Olivia told her gently.

"But I… I ... love him… I don't… wanna… loose him…" She said and Olivia really felt for the girl that clung to her.

"I'm sure you do Jessie but you really need to talk to Ryan properly…"

"I tried… but he… he just kept yelling… saying I didn't… deserve to be pregnant… said that lots of women… would kill to be in my… my position…" She sobbed hard and Olivia thought about how hard she'd fought to keep the small infant growing inside of her and how if anything would have happened to her baby she would have fought to be in Jessie's position but that didn't make what Ryan was doing ok as it was Jessie's decision whether or not she went through with the pregnancy.

"Jess go and lie down in the cribs, get your head together ok?" Olivia told her softly. "You need to get some sleep."

"Ok." Jessie nodded.

"I'll clear it with Cragen." Olivia told her as they walked to the door.

* * *

><p>Once Olivia had made sure Jessie had gone to get her head down and spoken with Cragen she made her way out to the parking lot and took the car. She didn't know why but she felt drawn to help Jessie. The young rookie was like a daughter to Olivia, heck Olivia was just old enough to be her mother so she wasn't surprised especially with how quickly the two had bonded over things they had in common.<p>

She pulled up outside the one police plaza labs and she knew that she had to intervene, even if it wasn't really her place. She would do it for Maureen or Kathleen or Lizzie so she'd do it for Jessie took.

"Olivia?" Ryan questioned seeing the older Detective shuffle awkwardly through the door.

"Ryan." Olivia said folding her arms across her chest trying to his the pain in her abdomen from the stab wound.

"Here sit down." He told her vacating his seat and giving her his hand to help her move.

As much as she didn't want to accept his help she did anyway because she was in too much pain to argue.

"Talk." She told him and he sighed and ran his hand down his face in frustration, he knew Jessie would run to Olivia.

"What do you want me to say Liv?" He asked.

"The truth." Olivia told him firmly and he sighed and sat down on the edge of the desk.

"I've wanted to be a Dad for so long Olivia, and Jessie… God I've fallen in love with her and to hear her say she doesn't want to have my baby… it killed me to hear that Liv…" He told her and Olivia sighed softly, she understood his frustration.

"She loves you too Ryan. And she is so scared of losing you right now but she's not ready to have a kid, she doesn't know if she wants kids and now isn't the right time for her personally … it's nothing to do with you Ryan, she is terrified of losing you because of this but she isn't sure she wants to be a Mom either." Olivia told him and he sighed heavily.

"I don't want to lose her…" He whispered.

"Then don't screw this up!" Olivia snapped. "Be there for her whatever decision she makes because just because she doesn't want this baby it doesn't mean she won't have babies with you in the future Ryan, she understands she's blessed to be pregnant but mentally… mentally she isn't ready Ryan you don't know half of what she's been through to understand what's been going through her mind." Olivia explained best he could and he nodded. "If you don't want to lose her tell her that you'll stand by her whatever decision she decides to make and make sure she knows you love her regardless of the decisions she makes. Because if you don't Ryan you're going to have a big problem on your hands, you're going to have a problem because you won't just lose Jessie but you'll lose friends in El and I too, I will defend my kids to the ends of this earth and Jessie falls into that category, she's my daughter and I won't let you hurt her."

"I'm sorry Liv."

"Don't apologise to me, apologise to Jessie." She replied getting to her feet. "Before she makes a drastic decision on her own."

Ryan nodded as Olivia left and he knew she was right. He was glad to have a friend like Olivia who spoke sense and even intervened when it wasn't her place too. He also knew he had to tell Jessie Olivia had said she was a daughter to her, he knew that would make her feel loved something Jessie didn't let herself feel easily.

He grabbed his car keys with one destination in mind but hundreds of words that he would have to speak to his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>So should Jessie and Ryan keep the baby? What's happened to the case? All that next chapter! <strong>


End file.
